L'éclaircie après la tempête
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: La lutte qui opposa les deux leaders des Avengers est finie. Entre Steve et Tony ne restent que des ruines et pourtant les deux hommes ne peuvent en rester là. Si la tempête a tout rasé alors il faut reconstruire à la lumière d'une nouvelle éclaircie. Post Civil War, je limite les spoils autant que possible, je préciserai dans quels chapitres ils seront présents.
1. L'appel

**Coucou !**

 **Je vous présente mon premier Stony et boulalah le stress !**

 **La fic se situe après le film Civil War. Attention donc, légères allusions mais normalement rien de bien énorme, étant donné que j'ai un peu changé la fin du film. (Merci d'ailleurs à ma Lisen qui m'a aidé à gérer les incohérences ^^)**

 **Je pense découper la fic en petits chapitres, tournant autour de 800 mots, plus ou moins. J'en ai déjà quelques-uns sous le coude, que je pense poster tous les dimanches. Je vous tiendrais au courant si j'ai des soucis de timing !**

 **Merci à Nathy des Lilas pour sa correction du feu de Dieu !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec ce premier chapitre, point de vue de Tony, qui sert d'amorce. Steve n'arrivera que la prochaine fois.**

 **Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne rien.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Tony est paradoxal.

Tout son être respire la contradiction. Dites-lui bleu qu'il vous répondra orange, proposez-lui de l'immense qu'il voudra faire du minuscule, donnez-lui de l'extrêmement complexe qu'il en fera une vulgarisation frôlant le réducteur.

Tony est extrême.

Il est excessif dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, par peur de ne pas en faire assez. Il assène ses idées avec force, il est inflexible parce qu'il a peu confiance en lui. Il exhibe sa personne en permanence, mais est des plus minimalistes dans l'expression de ses sentiments.

Tony est compliqué.

Même en prenant toutes ses actions, ses expressions, ses paroles à rebours, vous ne pourriez comprendre ce qui se trame dans sa géniale caboche. Tout y circule trop vite, trop fort, trop abruptement. Lui-même s'y perd. Comment l'exprimer simplement alors ?

Mais Tony a trouvé la parade.

Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope.

Un joli mantra, aussi superficiel que Tony est complexe. Il a le mérite d'être sa façade, son bouclier, pour éloigner les gens tout en vivant parmi eux. Mais toute médaille a son revers.

Tony est seul.

Il a Pepper. Rhodey. Qui ne peuvent pas le porter à bout de bras quand il coule tête la première dans la bouteille. Qui ne peuvent pas être là, tout le temps. Qui ne peuvent pas le cerner aussi bien qu'ils croient pourtant le faire.

Il n'a plus Jarvis, mais restent ses machines. Son atelier. Et c'est tout ce dont il a vraiment besoin. Tony fait figure d'homme social, extraverti, heureux quand il est au centre de l'attention. Et oui il l'est. Mais il est aussi un simple gars qui bricole dans son garage, qui invente des machins inutiles juste pour le plaisir de voir quelque chose vivre de ses mains. Et là, dans son atelier, la musique à fond, il n'est pas malheureux.

En fait, il ne réfléchit même pas à sa condition. Il concentre toute sa puissance de réflexion sur ses projets, ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Il n'a pas appris à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il avance cahin-caha, parfois bon gré mal gré, d'autres plus mal que bien, jamais en ligne droite. Mais ça lui va.

Même avec un bout de métal enfoncé dans le sternum. Même avec son réacteur pourrissant dans la poitrine et son plongeon tout droit dans la dépression. Même quand il est ressorti terrorisé de son saut dans l'espace. Même quand il dut détruire toutes ses armures, le projet de sa vie. Même quand il créa une entité qui démolit un pays et perdit Jarvis. Même après s'être battu contre ses plus proches amis pour un pauvre bout de papier.

Bouffé par la culpabilité, l'alcool, le ressentiment aussi, mais jamais abattu. Toujours en marche, en action, malgré les trébuchements et les coups. Aucune pitié pour lui-même, conscient de ses fautes quoique l'on puisse dire, mais sûr de ses choix. Et surtout pas arrêté par ses échecs. Toute épreuve devient un tremplin sur lequel Tony saute à pied joint, qu'importe s'il doit atterrir plus bas que son point de départ.

Être immobile, c'est mourir.

Pourtant, quand Tony trouve ce petit téléphone, un mot de Steve Rogers à côté, il hésite à agir. La blessure est fraîche, sanguinolente, de son côté comme de celui de Steve. Le meurtre de ses parents par l'ami du Capitaine, le mensonge de ce dernier. La confiance qu'ils n'ont pas su s'accorder. Alors il laisse un peu couler le temps. Il s'active simplement ailleurs, attendant de pouvoir faire face avec calme, pour ne pas perdre les derniers lambeaux de leur amitié.

Le portable est toujours avec lui. Dans sa poche, dans la pince de Dum-E, sur la table de chevet quand il prend la peine de dormir, au milieu de ses insomnies et de ses cauchemars. La blessure est encore vive, mais le manque l'est encore plus. Pour la première fois Tony sent tout le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules et même l'armure n'est plus assez solide pour supporter cette nouvelle charge. Alors peut-être trois mois plus tard, il ouvre le téléphone, appuie sur le seul numéro enregistré. Une tonalité, deux, trois et enfin le bip caractéristique, la voix de Steve grésillante.

Un échange de banalités, _comment tu vas_ , de mensonges, _oui je vais bien_ , et enfin la question qui lui tord les entrailles depuis que la tour est replongée dans le silence, désertée par les Avengers. Une réponse affirmative, un grand soulagement, des salutations plus chaleureuses que les premières. Tony raccroche. Steve revient.

 **Voilà donc ce premier chapitre.**

 **Le décor est planté pour Tony, la situation globale sera décrite plus en détails par la suite.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Le retour

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici le chapitre deux, celui qui, pour l'instant dévoile le plus** _ **Civil War**_ **. J'ai cependant changé la fin du film dans un souci de cohérence avec mon histoire (merci d'ailleurs à ma Lisen qui m'a été d'une aide précieuse !)**

 **Merci à ma Nathy pour sa correction, ainsi que pour sa review. Gros poutoux pour toi aussi ma Barjy !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Le retour.

Steve se présenta à sa porte une semaine plus tard. Tony l'accueillit avec bonhomie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait oublié, pardonné, passé. Leurs désaccords à propos du traité des Nations Unies, Tony pour, Steve contre. L'un ne voulant plus aboutir à des catastrophes comme celle de la Sokovie, l'autre souhaitant garder sa liberté d'agir. Leur lutte qui monta les membres de l'équipe les uns contre les autres. Tout ce qui avait détruit les Avengers, leur amitié, leur semblant de stabilité.

Pourtant Tony ne fit aucun commentaire. Le soldat reprit sa chambre qui n'avait pas bougé, retrouva Vision, le seul qui était resté. Le jeune Parker était retourné chez sa tante, Rhodey dans sa famille. Bruce toujours disparu. Thor sur Asgard. Natasha évaporée, peut-être avec Clint qui, comme Wanda, le Faucon, l'Homme fourmis, se cachaient encore. Le gouvernement mondial, face à la rébellion des héros, avait pourtant été obligé de retirer cette idée de traité. Les mouvements de soutien envers les Avengers s'étaient multipliés, et la population s'inquiétait plus de perdre leurs protecteurs que de savoir qui les commanderait. Cependant la confiance n'était pas revenue : les héros préféraient encore faire profil bas, se méfiant d'une possible trahison des Nations Unies. Mais quitte à être en exil, autant se cacher chez un ami, s'était dit Steve. Pas comme si le gouvernement irait le débusquer chez celui contre qui il s'est tant battu. Et puis il sentait le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, un élément connu, pour ne pas laisser sa vie partir à vau l'eau. Les deux hommes savaient que cette protection n'était que temporaire et qu'il faudrait aussi rétablir le réel statut des autres, loin de cette image de traîtres. Mais pour l'instant, seuls comptait la satisfaction de revoir un visage qui fut un jour amical, et l'espoir de retrouver cette ancienne complicité.

Tony ne laissait rien paraître de ses angoisses. Il se comportait comme avant. Avant le trou béant que creusa le conflit dans leurs vies. Il ne parla pas de Barnes, ni de ses parents. Il savait les autres en sécurité, loin, ça lui suffisait pour l'instant. Alors il se contentait de s'acclimater à la présence de Steve chez lui. Il sortait plus souvent de son atelier, restait manger avec Vision et le blond, passait parfois même une soirée sur le canapé, devant un film stupide que le soldat n'avait bien sûr jamais vu. Il regardait Steve rire, parler avec Vision, manger, dessiner, vivre, chez lui, avec lui. Ça comblait un peu le vide. Ça l'occupait. Ça lui donnait aussi envie de rire, de lui parler, de manger. Tout ce que l'atelier n'a jamais eu la capacité de faire.

Il apprit à mieux connaître le blond. À force de le regarde à la dérobée, ou de lui parler de tout, mais jamais rien d'important. Ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il avait fait avant de venir s'installer à la tour la première fois, de ses nouveaux amis. Il lui retrouvait le courage, la droiture, l'honnêteté. Il découvrait un esprit aventurier, téméraire, réfléchi, mais aussi la gentillesse, la compassion, l'humour de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça. Et il percevait chez Steve une sorte de miroir, un cœur de grand gamin caché sous une enveloppe rigide de sévérité, là où lui camouflait une âme altruiste sous ses allures d'excentrique. Le reflet n'était pas parfait, le soldat montrait sa gentillesse quand le génie n'affichait que cynisme, humilité pour l'un et arrogance pour l'autre, et pourtant Tony décelait des points communs. L'envie d'aider les autres, malgré son égoïsme de façade, leur courage, leur légère tendance à foncer dans le tas, ou à se détourner des règles injustes pour suivre leurs principes. Quelque part, ça rassurait Tony. Ça lui rappelait que le type en face de lui était aussi humain, qu'il n'était pas le seul à se tromper.

Cependant il discernait aussi une facette plus sombre, douloureuse, qui voilait le regard de Steve quand il pensait être seul. Il voyait les légères traces de fatigue sur le visage d'habitude si frais du blond. Les tics nerveux qui agitaient sa main quand il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la tension qui maintenait ses épaules crispées en permanence. Il imaginait parfaitement les nuits sans sommeil défiler devant ses yeux qui n'avaient plus leur vivacité, la peur de perdre quelqu'un de cher, la solitude qui faisait écho à la sienne. Mais si Tony savait faire fi de ses propres démons et vivre comme si de rien était, il ne supportait pas de voir ces angoisses latentes tenailler le blond. Et même s'il n'était pas capable de traiter ses propres problèmes, le génie se promit de résoudre ceux de Steve.

Il était comme ça Tony. Projeter son esprit sur une autre surface que lui-même lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis. Aussi lâche que cela pouvait paraître. Cependant il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé d'aider quelqu'un. Pas dans une sphère aussi intime. En général, c'était plutôt lui qui avait besoin d'aide, même s'il ne s'en souciait pas. Les autres n'étaient que des silhouettes floues à la périphérie de sa vie. Mais juste pour cette fois, juste pour combler la monotonie de son existence, juste pour les beaux yeux tristes de Steve, il comptait faire un effort. Ce n'était pas si égoïste que ça. Il tenait vraiment à aider le Captain. Et il avait déjà des plans en tête.

 **Voilà donc, encore un chapitre psychologique…**

 **Les suivants seront des tranches de vie qui feront vraiment avancer l'intrigue.**

 **J'espère vous avoir diverti et je trépigne de lire vos avis !**

 **Bisouuus !**


	3. Science!

**Hello !**

 **Je suis désolée pour le jour de retard, j'ai eu un week-end chargé.**

 **Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires, ma Lisen d'amour, paola5ballano, MelanouC, ma Barjy et ma super Nathy béta. Love sur vous !**

 **Merci aussi aux follow, vous me laisserez peut-être un petit com' cette fois ?**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse bonne lecture !**

Science !

Tony débarqua comme un ouragan dans le salon où Steve lisait paisiblement, et lui sauta pratiquement sur les genoux pour lui expliquer avec entrain une énième nouvelle découverte. Le soldat l'écouta, amusé, déblatérer dans une langue qu'il comprenait à peine et qu'il aurait bien du mal à répéter. À défaut de saisir ses paroles, il s'intéressa plutôt aux expressions exacerbées du génie. Les ridules aux coins des yeux plissés de joie, le regard pétillant, la bouche en perpétuel mouvement. C'était tout un spectacle que de voir bouger ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses mains en un ballet frénétique. Il était à moitié vautré sur le canapé, une fesse assise, l'autre dans le vide afin de bien être tourné vers Steve. Ils étaient proches mais cela ne semblait gêner ni l'un ni l'autre. Le brun trop occupé à gesticuler, le blond à contempler.

Un Tony aussi passionné était toujours source de joie pour Steve. Cette petite tornade le sortait de sa morosité, lui offrait un autre point où fixer sa conscience. Et surtout le brun se concentrait aussi sur lui. Uniquement sur lui. Pour lui parler de science, bien sûr, mais on sentait qu'il essayait d'être le plus compréhensible possible, dans une vaine tentative d'être intelligible. Steve appréciait l'effort, bien qu'inutile, mais ne se risquait jamais à répondre. Ce serait relancer le génie dans une explication interminable et fichtrement compliquée. À la place, il le félicitait et constatait avec plaisir la lueur de ravissement dans le regard chocolat, comme si tous ses efforts venaient d'être récompensés par la simple reconnaissance d'un type qui ne prenait même pas la pleine mesure de la découverte.

Il dénichait de plus en plus souvent cette petite étincelle entre eux, même quand ils ne parlaient pas. Un simple regard et Tony lui renvoyait un sourire, parfois radieux, parfois joueur. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble aussi. Vision était parti rejoindre Wanda Dieu savait où, et Steve, seul, avait fini par se tourner vers l'antre du génie. Il fut d'abord intimidé, n'osant pas trop s'immiscer dans la sphère privée de Tony mais celui-ci l'avait rapidement mis à l'aise.

Un coin de l'atelier avait même été aménagé pour Steve, ou plutôt débarrassé de son foutoir. Un canapé, une table basse un peu en retrait du centre du laboratoire où le brun s'activait. Le blond y venait lire, dessiner, parfois juste regarder Tony, fasciné par les reflets bleus projetés sur son visage par les hologrammes. Il arrivait même à faire abstraction de la musique, trop content de ne plus être plongé dans le silence qui assourdissait ses nuits. Il préparait le café quand Tony prenait sa pause, parfois le forçait à aller se coucher quand il ne voulait pas se détacher de ses machines, souvent ne faisait que l'admirer silencieusement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sans savoir que le génie en était parfaitement conscient. C'était juste calme, une présence proche, mieux que leur ancienne amitié un peu distante, un peu professionnelle.

Alors, à ce moment, dans le canapé avec Tony si proche, il se dit que oui, peut-être, la vie n'était pas si mal et qu'il pourrait se laisser aller. Il attendit que le brun finisse de lui expliquer, lui avoua qu'il n'avait rien compris, juste pour le plaisir de voir Tony se renfrogner comme un gosse, une moue adorable plissant son nez. Alors Steve lui sourit et lui assura que, même sans comprendre, il était sûr que c'était formidable. Et rien que pour voir le sourire enchanté que lui rendit Tony, il se promit de faire un peu plus attention aux explications la prochaine fois.

 **Voili, voilu.**

 **J'ai bien conscience que c'est très court, mais je préfère découper mes chapitres en unité d'action.**

 **Le prochain chap arrivera vendredi pour me faire pardonner (et aussi parce que je n'aurai pas internet dans mon patelin de vacance) !**

 **La suite sera bien plus longue, promis !**

 **Gros bisouuus !**


	4. Dessin

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre, plus long, encore une scène d'intimité toute douce.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

Dessin.

Steve dessinait depuis une petite heure sur le canapé de l'atelier. L'incroyable enchevêtrement de machines, câbles, outils, lui donnait bien assez de matière pour ses croquis. Il forçait sa concentration sur le décor, s'attardant sur les différentes pièces de métal, déterminé à ne plus regarder avec autant d'insistance le propriétaire des lieux. Un bras mécanique, un hologramme, une voiture, un bout d'armure noircissaient sa page en une multitude de crobars assez précis. Le résultat était saisissant de justesse mais morne aux yeux du dessinateur, vide de passion, de la petite étincelle de vie qu'il arrivait parfois à incorporer. Steve éprouvait une certaine fierté quand il rendait sur le papier cette émotion particulière, une sorte de tendresse pour le modèle. Les rues du Bronx, un portrait de sa mère, de Peggy ou de Bucky. Dieu qu'ils lui manquaient tous. Il ne trouvait plus de sujet à dessiner capable de lui redonner ce sentiment chaud et doux dans la poitrine, un peu mélancolique. L'attachement si fort qu'il éprouvait pour eux, si irremplaçable, même ses nouveaux amis ne pouvaient remplir cette place toute particulière. Et maintenant que Bucky était retourné dans la glace, sa page semblait vouée à rester maussade, inanimée et froide comme les machines qu'il s'évertuait à représenter.

Sa mine grattait distraitement le grain du papier alors que son regard revenait inlassablement sur Tony. Il soupira doucement avant de se résigner. De toute manière il n'était bon qu'à ça : le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Il l'intriguait de plus en plus, maintenant que leur relation se reconstruisait, pierre par pierre, sourire pour sourire. L'observer lui donnait l'impression de percer sa carapace, de voir au-delà du personnage public. Voir transparaître un homme plus sensible mais totalement opaque à son analyse maladroite. Steve chassa ses pensées dérangeantes. Il s'attarda plutôt sur le profil concentré de l'ingénieur, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux intelligents et mobiles, la bouche occupée à marmonner des instructions à son IA. Puis il passa sur le cou bronzé, glissa sur les épaules rondes, les muscles du dos étirant le tissu du t-shirt noir, la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la lisière du pantalon. Il arrêta son exploration visuelle à cet endroit, se refusant catégoriquement de reluquer le petit cul délicieusement moulé par une paire de jeans de son camarade et, ô Dieu, venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Se fustigeant mentalement, Steve reposa en vitesse les yeux sur sa feuille. Il y découvrit avec stupeur un croquis du brun, nonchalamment accoudé à sa table. Il avait à peine esquissé la forme du buste, l'inclinaison de la tête, dévoilant sa nuque sous l'épi de ses cheveux. Dubitatif, le blond considéra avec attention les légers traits, les comparant au modèle. Pris d'une subite envie, il recommença à griffonner, relevant souvent la tête pour prendre en détail la carrure du brun, la ligne de ses muscles, la finesse de son nez.

Une heure plus tard son dessin semblait fini. La pose, l'expression, de la tête aux pieds, sans pour autant trop s'attarder sur ce fichu postérieur. La bouche de Steve s'entrouvrit de surprise, ses yeux parcourant encore et encore le portrait. Ça y était. La petite étincelle. Peut-être se logeait-elle dans la crispation des doigts capables sur un tournevis, les légères ridules de concentration autours des paupières, dans la douceur du creux de sa gorge. Ou peut-être partout à la fois. Ce constat le laissa troublé, entre joie et gêne.

Tony n'était pas exactement la personne qui aurait dû lui faire éprouver ce genre d'élan d'affection. Quoi que. Il ne fallait pas faire preuve de mauvaise foi : le brun avait fait des efforts depuis qu'il était revenu. Plus ouvert, sympathique, sa verve restait toujours aussi aiguisée, mais plus joueuse. Steve se plaisait à découvrir une complicité entre eux. Pas comme avec Bucky, loin de là, ni même Natasha qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Autre chose, de plus tortueux, encore retenu par le mensonge au sujet de la mort du couple Stark, mais définitivement là et qui prenait doucement une place peu utilisée dans sa poitrine.

Il fignolait une mèche de cheveux, toujours plongé dans ses pensées chaotiques quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva brusquement la tête vers la personne et fut légèrement décontenancé de ne voir que du noir, avant de réaliser la position de Tony. Celui-ci était penché sur le canapé, une main sur l'accoudoir, l'autre sur son épaule, le buste presque en contact avec le nez de Steve. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par leur proximité, absorbé dans l'analyse de son portrait. Le blond piqua du nez vers ses genoux et ne pipa mot, un peu gêné de s'être fait prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation. Tony lâcha un petit rire amusé et Steve releva encore une fois la tête pour voir le brun apparemment très content du résultat.

\- Franchement, Steve, tu as de l'or dans les doigts ! commença-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le compliment arracha une petite mimique gênée à Steve, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, si l'on en croyait ses mains un peu trop crispées sur ses genoux et les légères taches roses sur ses pommettes. Tony sourit de plus belle, très content de son effet sur le grand dadais assis comme un écolier pris en train de tricher.

\- Non, vraiment, j'insiste, il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de reproduire si fidèlement mon charme légendaire ! continua-t-il, joueur.

Il sentit Steve se détendre sous sa paume, lui envoyant de dessous ses cils trop blonds un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. Le génie lui offrit un clin d'œil malicieux et une petite bourrade sur l'épaule qui ne le fit même pas tressaillir avant de retourner vers son atelier. La science n'attendait pas ! Steve le regarda s'éloigner en caressant son épaule encore chaude, songeur. Puis il retourna à sa feuille, prit une nouvelle page et recommença à croquer l'homme qui lui faisait maintenant dos.

 **Ta-daaaam !**

 **Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur le thème du dessin, qui me tient à cœur. J'espère vous avoir fait partager une bride de ma passion à travers Steve !**

 **Je m'excuse par avance, il n'y aura pas de chapitre dimanche, ni même lundi, car je ne rentre de Normandie (sans internet) que mercredi.**

 **Je vous souhaite donc un agréable Noël !**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Le dormeur de l'atelier

**Bonjouuuur !**

 **J'espère que vous avez toutes passé un bon week-end, plein de bonne humeur et de joie ! Et bonne année!**

 **Je remercie mes sympathiques revieweuses, je vous aime!**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, point de vue Tony, je vous laisse en profiter ! :D**

Le dormeur de l'atelier.

Tony posa son chalumeau, retira ses lunettes de protection et essuya d'un revers de main la sueur perlant à son front. La chaleur était étouffante dans son atelier, malgré la clim, la faute à une après-midi entière de soudure. Il s'étira, faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules endolories en regardant son ouvrage. Une nouvelle pièce pour l'armure, un truc révolutionnaire qu'il avait hâte de présenter à Steve. Même s'il ne comprenait jamais rien et se contentait de lui sourire comme… Comme quoi d'ailleurs ? Comme à un gosse trop content de montrer son dessin ? Quelque chose comme de l'amusement vaguement désintéressé peut-être. Enfin, c'était ce que les années d'expérience en relations mondaines suggéraient à Tony. Sauf que Steve ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. Il était meilleur que ça. Mais la zone « meilleure », Tony ne l'avait jamais vraiment explorée. Alors il restait un peu décontenancé devant ce sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de tendre si c'était Pepper qui le lui avait adressé. Seulement il n'était pas sa Pepper. Et de toute manière cela importait peu, du moment que Steve continuait de sourire.

Tony promena son regard sur son atelier, se demandant quelle heure il était. Il n'avait pas envie de demander à son IA. Depuis que Jarvis s'était perdu dans la nature, il évitait de trop parler avec son nouveau programme. Ce n'était plus vraiment drôle à présent. Il chassa ses pensées maussades et chercha des yeux la tête blonde qui s'accaparait lentement mais sûrement son canapé. Le soldat était endormi, affaissé contre l'accoudoir, le crayon toujours à la main. Tony s'approcha et nota rapidement la dizaine de croquis que Steve avait fait de son atelier aujourd'hui. Sa silhouette se détachait sur la plupart d'entre eux, plus détaillée que le reste, souvent au centre de la perspective. Il sourit. C'était vraiment agréable d'être le centre de la vision de quelqu'un. Presque le centre de son monde, si l'on prenait en compte que Steve ne côtoyait que Tony depuis deux mois et passait la majorité de son temps avec lui. Rester enfermé ne semblait pas lui poser de soucis, même si le brun redoutait le jour où il voudrait repartir. Il en avait le droit, même le gouvernement n'aurait aucune raison de l'arrêter. Là, ce serait à lui de rester à nouveau seul. Il soupira. Décidément, il se laissait trop aller à la morosité. Totalement contre-productif !

Il se redressa, prêt à partir se chercher un en-cas pour faire taire son ventre, avant de regarder à nouveau Steve. Sa tête pendait sur le côté, sa grande carcasse avachie en une posture pas très confortable. L'ingénieur attrapa un coussin pour caler sa tête dans un angle moins improbable, posa carnet et crayon sur la table. Il hésita un instant, par peur de le réveiller, avant de saisir délicatement une jambe, puis l'autre et de les ramener sur le canapé. Au moins le dormeur n'aura pas de courbatures après sa sieste. Même si son super sérum super injuste le prémunissait sûrement contre ce genre de désagrément. Tony jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bel assoupi, se mordit la lèvre, passa une main rapide dans les épis blonds et s'éloigna prestement, un peu rouge. Il fit éteindre la musique en passant la porte, histoire de laisser Steve dormir tranquillement.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au salon, pressé d'oublier ce petit moment d'inattention coupable. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas lui arriver. On ne caressait pas les cheveux d'un type qu'on essayait encore d'assommer sauvagement il y a six mois. Rectification : on ne caressait pas les cheveux du type tout court. Pas que Tony fût particulièrement adepte des conventions sociales mais il lui semblait que dans ce cas, avec cette personnification des bonnes mœurs américaines, un petit effort de conduite allait lui être nécessaire. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour être agréable…

Maugréant doucement, il se servit un café puis entreprit une exploration minutieuse du frigidaire. La voix synthétisée de son IA le fit sursauter alors qu'il avait littéralement la tête dans le frigo, le faisant ainsi se cogner contre une étagère. Décidément, il ne s'y habituait pas. Il ressortit du pays des glaçons en se massant le crâne et n'ayant bien sûr rien entendu.

\- Monsieur Rogers est actuellement en détresse, monsieur.

En détresse ? Mais comment diable avait-il programmé ce truc ? Ça mériterait une petite mise à jour mais, d'abord, s'occuper de la princesse _en détresse_ !

 **Voilà donc, en espérant vous avoir plu !**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera dans la continuité de celui-ci, toujours du point de vue de Tony !**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**

 **Review ?**


	6. Cauchemar

**Bonsoir mesdemoiselles, bonne gallette des rois ! :D**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre, la suite directe du précédent.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Il redescendit rapidement dans son atelier, s'attendant à trouver Steve menant une bataille épique contre un ordinateur, un peu paniqué face à la technologie comme à son habitude. Ce qui était un spectacle particulièrement drôle pour le génie.

Tony se retrouva donc complètement déconcerté face à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Steve était recroquevillé sur lui-même, toujours endormi. Ses mains tiraient sur le cuir du canapé comme pour chercher une attache dans le monde réel, sa poitrine était secouée de soubresauts douloureux. Le brun se rapprocha doucement, un peu perdu et incertain quant à la conduite à adopter. Le soldat semblait en proie à un cauchemar fichtrement douloureux. Devait-il le réveiller ? Ou peut-être serait-il vexé d'être vu ainsi en position de faiblesse. Le blond marmonna dans son sommeil des paroles hachées, le coupant dans ses questionnements, et Tony, curieux, tendit l'oreille.

Oh.

Il appelait quelqu'un avec une angoisse palpable. L'ingénieur discernait vaguement le sifflement d'un « i » en lieu et place du prénom au milieu d'une litanie d'excuses. Sûrement pour Bucky. Un éclair de colère traversa brièvement les pensées de Tony avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Steve avait plus besoin de réconfort que de haine. Et il s'était promis de l'aider !

Il s'agenouilla devant la figure crispée de tristesse. Il passa un doigt hésitant sur la pommette pâle et recueillit une larme sur sa phalange. Il grimaça. Pauvre Steve. Il n'imaginait que trop bien ce dont il pouvait rêver. Il finit par poser une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement. Le blond ouvrit les yeux sans attendre, hagard, ne sachant où fixer son regard. Il arriva au bout d'interminables secondes à faire le point sur le visage de Tony, les prunelles encore embuées de larmes.

Le brun tenta un pauvre sourire, espérant le réconforter. Il n'était pas très doué pour ses choses-là. De toute manière, il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus que le bras de Steve jaillissait déjà pour le rapprocher. Il se retrouva le torse à moitié affalé sur le cuir, les bras ballants, toujours à genoux devant le canapé. Le blond lui maintenait fermement les épaules, le visage niché contre son cou et la poitrine agitée, pas de larmes, seulement la respiration rauque de douleur. Tony sentait le souffle erratique cogner contre sa peau alors que le blond ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer. Un peu gauche, il passa ses bras par-dessus l'assise du canapé pour essayer d'enlacer à son tour son camarade. Il réussit à entourer le torse de Steve lorsque celui-ci se rapprocha encore, le buste un peu en dehors du canapé, fortement appuyé sur lui.

La position n'était pas très confortable mais il n'eut pas le cœur de repousser l'homme qui s'accrochait à lui comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. De toute manière il aurait été bien difficile de se défaire de sa prise tant elle était étroite. Il n'osa pas lui parler, ne sachant que dire, et se contenta de le garder contre lui. Tony glissa sa main le long du dos de son ami, passant et repassant le long de la colonne vertébrale, doucement, patiemment. Il pressa sa joue contre le haut du crâne blond, son autre main occupée à masser la nuque tendue à l'extrême. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, imaginant juste des gestes qu'il aurait aimé recevoir dans un pareil moment.

Au fil des secondes les inspirations haletantes se calmèrent, laissant place à une respiration profonde, quoiqu'un peu chevrotante. Sous les douces caresses prodiguées le dos se détendit et Steve s'affala franchement entre ses bras. Le brun joua encore de ses doigts sur la nuque pour la relaxer totalement, écoutant avec attention le souffle contre son oreille.

\- Ça va mieux ? questionna-t-il quand il sentit Steve parfaitement calme contre lui.

Le blond sortit la tête de sa cachette presque à regret, pour murmurer un petit « oui » enroué. Il jeta en regard en biais à Tony et sembla se rappeler de leur position, puisqu'il le lâcha précipitamment pour retourner sur le canapé. L'ingénieur lui offrit un sourire engageant, qui se changea en grimace quand il se redressa. Vraiment inconfortable.

\- Désolé, articula Steve avec une petite moue gênée.

Il s'était tout du moins redressé, adoptant la posture droite d'un soldat. La carapace s'était refermée sur la blessure. Tony balaya les excuses d'un petit geste de la main et enchaîna.

\- Tu as faim ?

Il regarda par la fenêtre, le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Il était grand temps de manger ! Steve hocha la tête en souriant, heureux de clore l'incident sans explication. Il aurait été bien en mal de lui décrire son cauchemar… Surtout quand Tony lui-même en était le principal protagoniste.

Le blond attrapa la main tendue pour se redresser et suivit son camarade vers l'étage, l'habituel babillage du génie remplissant à nouveau l'air. Étrangement réconfortant.

 **Tadam !**

 **Désolée, ce n'est pas exactement joyeux comme un chapitre**

 **mais j'ai un péché mignon pour ce genre de scène. X3**

 **J'espère vous avoir plu,**

 **Gros bisous !**

 **Review ?**


	7. Tasse

**Hello!**

 **Pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, encore merci à ma Béta Nathdawn et à ma fidèle Barjy, qui me fait toujours le plaisir de reviewer. ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Steve suivit docilement Tony à l'étage, trop occupé à ruminer son mauvais somme. Il sentit le brun l'asseoir sur un haut tabouret de la cuisine, puis lui mettre une tasse brûlante et odorante entre les mains. Les yeux perdus dans le noir fumant au fond de son mug, il ne prêta pas vraiment attention aux bavardages habituels de son ami qui tournicotait autour de lui, l'air enjoué. S'il avait relevé le nez peut-être aurait-il vu la fausse lueur de joie qu'il avait appris à discerner chez Tony, quand celui-ci voulait donner le change. Mais pour l'instant, il était juste concentré sur la céramique délicieusement chaude entre ses paumes et la réminiscence de son cauchemar.

Cela ressemblait à un songe provoqué par les pouvoirs de Wanda. Un éclat de ses pires craintes, les plus violentes, cataclysmiques. Le plus dur à supporter était leur caractère réaliste. Un peu trop proche de ce qui aurait réellement pu se passer, ce qui aurait pu être l'achèvement funeste de leur querelle. Bucky égorgeant Tony. Tony pulvérisant Bucky. Et lui, seul, désespéré, un monceau de cadavres à ses pieds. Un horrible remaniement de ses anciens rêves de champ de bataille. La mort omniprésente, pesante, suffocante, qui lui obscurcissait la raison, le laissant affolé et incapable d'agir. Comme en 40. Comme à son réveil il y a ...

Le silence tinta soudainement à ses oreilles. Il chercha du regard Tony et le trouva, les yeux écarquillés, qui fixait la table devant le blond. Celui-ci baissa la tête et se figea, stupéfait. La tasse éclatée entre ses doigts meurtrissait ses paumes, le liquide bouillant gouttant sur son jean. Steve grimaça. Un tel relâchement de lui-même était assez rare, il avait pris l'habitude de se contrôler en permanence, pour ne pas conduire à ce genre d'accident. Le cauchemar l'avait peut-être un peu plus chamboulé que ce qu'il n'avait crû.

Tony finit par se racler la gorge.

-Ouais, t'as eu raison, elle était pas terrible cette tasse…

Steve le regarda attraper un torchon qu'il réceptionna au vol pour essuyer ses jambes puis la table. Le brun s'éclipsa deux minutes, juste le temps de revenir avec une trousse de premier secours. Il s'installa sur un tabouret en face du blond, écarta les débris et attrapa d'autorité les grandes paluches. Toujours en silence, il entreprit de nettoyer puis de tamponner les plaies avec du désinfectant, enfin de panser. Il s'acquitta de sa tâche consciencieusement, concentré, laissant Steve tout à sa gêne.

C'était assez embarrassant. D'abord un cauchemar, presque une crise de panique que Tony avait dû calmer, puis ça, à se faire soigner comme un gosse alors que l'ingénieur avait sûrement mieux à faire.

\- Arrête de cogiter, Steve, je t'entends d'ici.

La voix grave sortit le blond de ses réflexions. Tony le regardait, tenant toujours ses mains blessées et maintenant enrubannées dans les siennes. Pas que ce fût nécessaire mais le brun sentait l'angoisse sourde qui malmenait encore le grand dadais et, ne sachant que faire, tentait de lui offrir un contact qui se voulait rassurant. Ça et un petit sourire aussi. Du genre encourageant mais aussi paumé que le soldat l'était. Du genre de ceux que Steve adorait lui voir, parce qu'il paraissait alors plus accessible que jamais. Plus lui-même. Alors il lui sourit aussi, un peu maladroitement, sans enlever ses mains des siennes. Tony soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de le lâcher pour se relever. Réprimant la déception qui se déployait dans sa poitrine, Steve mit sa grande carcasse en branle et finit de débarrasser la table. Ses mains se faisaient à peine sentir, son jean légèrement inconfortable, mais c'était surtout la myriade de pensées tournoyant dans sa tête comme un vol de mouettes bruyantes qui l'irritait.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de cogiter, Steve. Te prends pas la tête, c'n'est pas un drame. En plus je fais un super bon docteur ! Bruce m'a appris les bases, parait que je me blesse trop souvent avec mes machines… La trousse de secours, c'est de Pepper par contre.

Tony le détailla, attendant une quelconque réaction à sa petite anecdote. Rien. Il soupira.

\- Tu as besoin de t'aérer l'esprit. Sortir.

Silence pesant. Le regard de Steve, un peu trop bleu pour le bien de Tony, semblait vouloir lui percer la poitrine.

\- Tu n'es pas fait pour moisir dans cette tour, tu vas finir par péter un plomb.

La suite se suspendit entre eux, au milieu du silence. Tony, lui, resterait là si l'autre voulait s'en aller. Pas comme si Steve pouvait lui proposer de le suivre de toute manière. Et tant pis pour la moisissure.

\- Tu penses que je devrais partir ? questionna Steve, de nouveau tendu.

\- Non !

La réponse fusa, sincère, surprenant autant Steve que Tony. Celui-ci reprit, plus calme.

\- Sauf si tu en sens le besoin bien sûr. Je pensais plutôt à une sortie, prendre l'air, une ballade à moto peut-être ?

Tony s'illumina d'un sourire canaille et continua.

\- On ferait la course ! J'ai de jolis bolides aussi.

\- Ou tu montes derrière moi.

La boutade tomba comme un pavé dans la mare, laissant Steve se débrouiller avec sa proposition incongrue, à laquelle il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Tony fut un instant décontenancé puis chassa rapidement son trouble, un sourire joueur ourlant ses lèvres.

\- Si tu es sage, peut-être que je monterai avec toi. Et après je te montre ce que vaut un vrai pilote !

\- Vendu !

Steve claqua la main tendue avec le sourire, content que le brun prenne ce petit écart sur le ton de la blague. Ça lui aurait fait une belle paire de manches si l'autre avait cru à une avance de sa part ! Il s'était déjà bien assez embarrassé en un après-midi, pas la peine de rajouter un refus par-dessus le marché. Deux humiliations à la suite, ça lui rappelait presque son ancien lui… Et il était sûr que ses 20 centimètres et 40 kilos de gagnés ne lui donneraient pas plus de chances avec le brun que sa carrure maigrichonne ne lui en avait offert avec les femmes.

Même s'il ne cherchait absolument pas à avoir une chance avec Tony.

Le blond finit de ramasser les morceaux de céramique et les jeta à la poubelle. Tony était encore là à l'attendre, deux nouvelles tasses entre les mains. Il lui tendit la seconde, agrémentée d'un clin d'œil, avant d'aller commander les pizzas.

Et là, juste en le regardant s'éloigner, Steve se dit que finalement, avoir une chance de plaire à cet homme ne serait pas si désagréable. Et pas totalement impossible.

 **Tadam !**

 **Je suis assez contente, ce chapitre est plutôt long. :D**

 **Par contre je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite et je suis en plein sprint avec mes études : devoirs, dissertations sur table, les concours à réviser pour Avril, bref, un sacré pataquès.**

 **Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine, désolée…**

 **J'essaye de faire au mieux,**

 **Bisous !**


	8. Les appels

**Bonsoir les copines !**

 **Comme prévu, gros retard, je suis désolée. Normalement le rythme devrait s'intensifier avec les vacances, si tant est que l'on puisse appeler ça des vacances…**

 **Merci à ma Nathdawn pour la correction 3**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse à votre lecture !**

Tony était perplexe.

Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de buter sur un problème mais là, même tout son génie ne lui apportait pas la moindre once de réponse. Le trou noir, le néant, l'antimatière. Le vide absolu. Même une bonne murge ne lui vidait pas ainsi la tête. Pourtant il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Steve constituait la plus grande énigme de son existence.

Impossible de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans la caboche blonde. Il était toujours affable, plutôt calme, ne fuyait pas le contact (et Tony savait à quel point il pouvait être envahissant). Aucun geste déplacé cependant. Pas une caresse, pas une main plus insistante, posée sur sa cuisse ou au creux de ses reins. Rien à part des regards chauds, peut-être plus tendres qu'à l'accoutumé… Steve se contentait de multiplier les croquis de l'ingénieur, de l'atelier, comme s'il était tout à fait normal de pouvoir le dessiner les yeux fermés, de connaître Tony au point de savoir placer les deux grains de beauté de long de sa gorge dans ses portraits. Il n'émettait pas le souhait de sortir, se contentait de dépenser ses journées près du brun ou dans la salle de sport, en une étrange routine.

Pour autant, l'ingénieur voyait bien que le soldat n'était pas serein. Toujours la lueur sombre comme une tache dans ses yeux bleus, les tremblements de la main, les cris qu'il entendait parfois pendant la nuit. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait surpris en plein cauchemar, il y a quelque jour. Ça lui avait fait mal de voir le blond comme ça, si fragile, seul. Il avait vu son propre reflet dans les yeux embués de larmes et de peur, il avait deviné ses propres angoisses, la mort, la culpabilité aussi, peut-être. Mais ils n'en parlaient pas. Quand Tony essayait d'aborder le sujet, le plus délicatement possible (et Dieu savait que c'était une entorse au franc-parler du brun !), Steve se retranchait derrière son beau sourire et éludait la question. C'était systématique, il refusait d'évoquer le moindre souci. Ni sa situation, ni le reste de l'équipe.

À vrai dire il semblait s'être parfaitement accommodé à la vie dans la Tour, seul avec lui. Pourtant le brun savait pertinemment que la situation devait changer. Les autres étaient toujours exilés, Steve n'osait pas mettre le nez dehors. Il n'avait même pas donné suite à leur petit pari, pas d'escapade à moto, même pas un pied hors de la tour, ne serait-ce que pour aller à Central Park.

Il était inconcevable que cela dure. Et Tony ne voulait pas voir le soldat quitter sa demeure. Alors il mit en branle ses réseaux. Caméras, connaissances, il rechercha les Avengers, durant les heures où Steve n'était pas près de lui. Au bout d'une semaine, les résultats étaient plutôt probants : T'Challa lui avait indiqué la présence de Wanda Maximoff et de Vision dans sa capitale, logés confortablement aux frais du roi en guise d'excuse et de remerciement. Ils pouvaient enfin profiter d'une vie calme, en sécurité et s'offrir un peu de bon temps. Cela rassura l'ingénieur, les gamins méritaient ce repos. Peut-être ne voudraient-ils pas même pas revenir mais, en tout cas, ils savaient que la porte leur était ouverte. La panthère avait aussi évoqué la présence du soldat de l'hiver et de sa… mise au frais. Honnêtement, Tony ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

Trouver Clint ne fut pas beaucoup plus ardu. Maintenant qu'il savait où le faucon perchait, lui passer un coup de fil n'avait pas été très compliqué. Clint lui avait répondu avec bonne humeur, lui assurant qu'il passerait si un rassemblement était programmé. Pas de réflexions à propos de leur querelle interne… Parfait.

Natasha et Bruce, par contre, avaient été bien plus difficiles à débusquer. Même Fury, avec qui Tony gardait un contact régulier au cas où, ne put le renseigner. L'ingénieur recourut donc à des méthodes moins orthodoxes. Caméra, infiltration de réseaux privés, registres d'hôtel… Deux semaines de recherche en plus et il localisa le scientifique en Australie (va savoir ce qu'il fichait là), en compagnie… Et bien en compagnie de l'espionne. Bruce ne parut pas étonné outre mesure d'entendre son ami au bout du fil, Natasha lui avait expliqué la situation. Il avait l'air ouvert à la discussion, mais le couple ne semblait pas vouloir revenir aux Etats-Unis. Le calme australien était bien plus bénéfique pour les nerfs du médecin. Tony parvint cependant à le convaincre, après moult chantages affectifs, de venir passer quelques jours à la tour pour mettre les choses à plat, notamment avec la rousse.

C'est donc assez satisfait que Tony mit au courant le blond. Il était fier de lui : avoir contacté tout le monde, sans rencontrer d'animosité ou de volonté de vengeance, c'était plutôt encourageant. Même s'il se rendait bien compte que certains membres seraient plus suspicieux à son égard que d'autres. Qu'à cela ne tienne, l'ingénieur voulait faire les choses bien. Pour Steve.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu que celui-ci le pousse sans ménagement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre à l'entente de la nouvelle.

Tony était donc perplexe. À quel moment avait-il merdé ? Le soldat ne voulait-il pas revoir leurs amis ? Retrouver le cocon protecteur de leur groupe un peu bancal, dysfonctionnel, mais rassurant ?

Le milliardaire vida son whisky. Décidément, il n'était pas foutu de faire quoi que ce soit de bien pour son ami. Peut-être les Avengers devront-ils attendre avant de revenir. Ne serait-ce que le temps pour Tony de résoudre le mystère Steve.

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plu !**

 **Assez interne encore, j'essayerai de faire des scènes plus narrative avec de l'action pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **Je vais faire tout mon possible pour poster la suite le plus vite possible !**

 **Review ?**


	9. La nouvelle

**Hello mesdemoiselles !**

 **Deux semaines d'attente mais un chapitre plus long qu'à l'accoutumé, yatta !**

 **Merci à ma Nathdawn pour la correction, à celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser un com' (ma Barjy heureusement que tu es là) !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Steve claqua la porte de sa chambre et s'affala un instant contre le battant. Son ouïe ne percevait que les battements affolés de son cœur, alors qu'il n'avait pas fait plus de dix mètres au pas de course.

Il avait fui, lâchement.

Il revoyait Tony s'avancer vers lui, toute son attention tendue dans sa direction. Steve avait, comme d'habitude devant un tel spectacle, senti une agréable chaleur se répandre tranquillement dans son ventre, se lover sous son sternum en un poids rassurant. Il avait posé son livre, déjà prêt à écouter un charabia scientifique totalement hors de sa portée. Son ami n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, surexcité, presque trépignant d'annoncer une nouvelle qui promettait d'être exceptionnelle.

-Devine quoi, Steve ! entama-t-il sans préambule.

-Je ne sais pas, une nouvelle invention ?

-Perdu, mieux, bien mieux que ça !

-Dum-E n'a rien cassé aujourd'hui ? tenta le blond, sachant parfaitement que cela ferait rire son ami.

-Ça aurait été super mais non, toujours pas. Allez Stevie, un peu d'imagination, vois grand !

Steve réfléchit un peu, plus pour faire languir le brun que dans l'espoir de trouver la bonne réponse.

-Oh, Doux Jésus, aurais-tu enfin trouvé le secret de la modestie ?

Tony grimaça de façon exagérée puis porta une main à son cœur pour déclamer :

-Je n'ai pas à être modeste, je suis un génie. Et apprend à respecter tes ainés, sale gosse.

Le susnommé n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer qu'il était le plus vieux des deux car le brun enchainait :

-Et en ma qualité de génie j'ai même réussi l'improbable !

Il garda un instante le silence, pour ménager un effet de suspend, avant de déclarer bien haut :

-J'ai contacté les Avengers, ils viendront nous rendre visite quand tu le désireras !

L'orateur rayonnait de fierté, tout sourire, s'attendant surement à ce que son ami saute de joie. Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent de stupeur. L'équipe éparse aux quatre coins du globe acceptait de revenir les voir à la tour. Et la prétendue stabilité de sa vie s'était écroulée sur ses bases pourries. Il s'était levé du canapé, plantant Tony là sans un mot, pour se précipiter dans sa chambre comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Steve était bien conscient de l'incongruité de sa réaction : revoir ses amis, faire la paix, présenter aux autres leur nouvel allié en la personne de l'Homme-fourmi… Oui, cela semblait une opportunité parfaite, une chance de s'expliquer, peut-être de s'excuser aussi, pour avoir scindé le groupe. D'autant plus que ceux qui s'étaient ralliés à lui avaient passé quelques temps en prison avant d'être libérés, alors que lui était en sécurité au Wakanda…

Certes mais voilà, le soldat savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas capable de faire ce pas vers eux, de leur expliquer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que tout son être tremblait sur des fondements rongés par l'incertitude et la culpabilité. Il n'était plus l'homme parfait que tout le monde admirait. L'avait-il même jamais été ?

Juste un putain de mirage.

Steve se redressa brusquement et abattit son poing tel une masse sur la commode proche de la porte. Le bois craqua sous l'impact sans qu'il n'y prêtât attention.

 _Un putain._

Une lampe vola.

 _De mirage._

Le reste du meuble s'écrasa à sa suite à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Un feulement lui échappa, bestial. Non, il n'était pas parfait. Coupable plutôt.

Et il ne méritait décidément pas ce que faisait Tony pour lui. Il se doutait bien qu'il était pour quelque chose dans cette soudaine décision, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir que le brun se démenait pour lui faire plaisir. C'était une accumulation de petits détails, discrets : les après-midi film, un peu de mécanique sur sa bécane, lui laisser un total accès à son atelier – la pièce la plus intime pour l'ingénieur ! – et puis le reste, tout le reste. Les jeux de regard, une main brune légère sur son épaule, le café tout prêt et sucré quand le soldat se levait sans que l'ingénieur ne se soit couché, les discussions laborieuses quand Tony s'échinait à lui expliquer ce nouveau siècle. Une présence tout simplement.

Alors que lui-même n'avait jamais été un soutien pour l'ingénieur. Il ne l'avait pas écouté quand la querelle avait éclaté. Il n'avait pas regardé les efforts que faisait le brun pour protéger tout le monde, les héros comme les civils. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il lui en coûtait de brider sa liberté, lui qui trois ans plus tôt arguait ne travailler qu'en solitaire. Non, Steve avait parfaitement conscience de ce que fut son aveuglement : Bucky comme point fixe, son seul horizon, mettant en perspective toutes ses actions. Des choix pour un but juste, mais mis en œuvre de façon inappropriée : il avait mis tout le monde en danger, Tony en première ligne.

Dire qu'il lui avait abattu son bouclier dans la poitrine. Iron man avait les mains libres, il aurait pu tirer, Steve le voyait maintenant, mais n'avait rien fait. Même si, aveuglé par la colère, il s'en était pris à Bucky, Tony s'était comporté en héros. Alors que Steve avait tout foiré depuis le début.

Et malgré tout, Tony lui avait ouvert sa porte, sans accusations. Il les avait attendues pourtant. Une bonne dispute lui aurait permis d'affronter ses erreurs, de remettre les choses à plat. Mais non. Le brun s'était tu, lui offrant un toit, sans demander son reste. Pire, il semblait heureux de cette situation. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas plus que Steve aborder la question. Sûrement même, pour ne pas rompre le peu d'amitié qu'il les liait encore à ce moment-là.

Le premier vase qui lui passa sous la main valdingua jusqu'au mur. Le soldat avait occulté sa culpabilité depuis trop longtemps, elle exsudait maintenant par tous les pores de sa peau, sous forme d'une colère furibonde. Son point s'encastra dans un mur. Il regarda le trou que formait sa paluche dans le plâtre, puis le désordre ambiant. L'émotion retomba brusquement et, pris de lassitude, il se laissa glisser contre la paroi. Non, il ne méritait pas Tony…

Mais Tony méritait qu'on s'occupe mieux de lui. Que quelqu'un se préoccupe de sa santé, de ses besoins, de ses envies. Des choses que le brun ne montrait pas, bien sûr, habitué à ne compter que sur lui-même. Il ne demandait pas, il faisait, avançait.

Steve avait rencontré la pétillante Pepper, qui venait plusieurs fois par mois à la tour. Elle semblait sincèrement inquiète à propos de son ami et patron, mais n'avait manifestement plus les nerfs assez solides pour le supporter. Le blond se souvenait de son air attristé quand elle regardait le brun s'activer encore et toujours dans son atelier, ou quand il lui annonçait avec un enthousiasme feint qu'il était convié à une soirée. Elle, elle perçait à jour la carapace de son ancien compagnon. Pourtant elle fermait les yeux, comme Steve, qui n'était pas bête au point de croire que tout allait bien pour son ami. L'une n'avait plus la force, l'autre pas le courage. Il avait pourtant remarqué les cernes, deviné les nuits agitées plus souvent passées dans l'atelier qu'entre des draps, le manque d'entrain pour les mondanités qu'il affectionnait tant, avant. Mais, si même sa plus proche amie avait abandonné, qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre soldat paumé comme lui aurait pu y faire?

Le major Rhodes ne lui avait pas adressé la parole la seule fois qu'il l'avait aperçu à la tour et, depuis, Tony se déplaçait lui-même quand il voulait le voir. Le soldat maintenant handicapé devait sûrement lui en vouloir et à juste titre. Le blond en était peiné mais y trouvait un avantage : au moins son camarade sortait voir du monde.

Sinon, personne d'autre. Steve avait été surpris de ne pas rencontrer d'amis de l'ingénieur ou même de femmes venues passer la nuit… Seul, le brun semblait l'être autant que lui, finalement.

Las, il passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux, puis se remit sur pieds. L'abattement ne faisait pas encore partie de ses habitudes. Il était connu pour être droit, honnête, courageux. Captain America oui, mais surtout Steve Rogers, un petit gars du Bronx, avec le cœur sur la main et toujours prêt à aider. S'il n'était plus certain de rien, il était au moins sûr de ça : il ne laisserait jamais un ami tomber. Plus jamais.

 **Alors, alors.**

 **Là je dois vous faire part de mes doutes.**

 **J'ai une image de Steve que je pense un peu… Négative. Autant vous avouer qu'il m'a déçue dans Civil War** **où il a pourtant le beau rôle, ce que je trouve immérité.**

 **J'ai essayé de retranscrire ma vision de ce film, un peu plus nuancé que le Steve-gentil vs Tony-méchant que Marvel nous a pondu. J'espère que cela ne produit pas un OOC…**

 **Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez !**

 **En tout cas la romance devrait arriver plutôt vite maintenant que Cap s'est décoincé ^^**

 **Bisous !**


	10. La discussion

***Arrive en courant***

 **Je suis en retaaaaaaard !**

 **Désolé les copines.**

 **M'enfin me voilà, avec un dialogue, un vrai *fière*.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Tony releva la tête du fatras de fils qui pendouillaient hors du bras de son armure. Il coupa la musique et le léger bruit se fit plus audible.

Toc-toc.

-Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Steve. On aurait dit qu'il supportait tout le poids du monde tant ses épaules semblaient affaissées, les mains ballantes et un air misérable sur le visage. Il regardait cependant Tony dans les yeux, le menton droit. Cette attitude contrastée laissa présager au brun une conversation des plus pénibles. Car après la réaction plutôt inattendue du blond hier, la discussion semblait inévitable. Il soupira, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Tu me laisses prendre un café et après on parle autant que tu le voudras. Ça te va ?

Steve hocha la tête et regarda le brun préparer deux tasses, sans un mot. Il récupéra celle qui lui était tendue pour la poser immédiatement sur la table basse. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à réitérer sa gaucherie de la dernière fois. Il attendit que son ami boive une gorgée, nerveux. Tony avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être lui en voulait-il ? Allait-il vraiment l'écouter ? Sans s'énerver ?

Le blond était parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'avaient jamais su échanger sérieusement sans se disputer ou, pire, se décevoir l'un l'autre. Il commençait à connaître Tony, mais il était toujours incapable de savoir quels mots utiliser avec lui. Il allait pourtant bien falloir y arriver. Hors de question de laisser encore tous ces non-dits pourrir leur amitié.

-Je voulais te parler…

-Première nouvelle.

Tony grimaça aussitôt en voyant son ami se rembrunir. Commencer de cette manière n'allait sûrement pas aider le pauvre blondinet, qui semblait pourtant déterminer à discuter. Il soupira. Si c'était indispensable, l'ingénieur voulait bien faire un effort. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retomber dans leurs interminables prises de bec. Et la conversation promettait déjà bien assez d'être délicate sans avoir besoin de rajouter son cynisme habituel.

-Désolé, Stevie, réflexe. Je vais faire un effort, tu peux continuer.

Le blond souffla, se redressa en une posture militaire, décidé.

-Je voulais m'excuser.

Les yeux bruns s'ouvrirent tout grand, mais il ne pipa mot. Le soldat continua donc.

-C'est peut-être un peu tard pour le faire, mais on n'en a pas reparlé depuis… D'abord pour, enfin, tu sais… pour tes parents. Tu avais raison, j'aurai dû te le dire. J'ai eu peur de ta réaction. Je ne voulais pas non plus que tu en veuilles à…

-Bucky, le coupa Tony.

Il avait aussi posé sa tasse. Sa main s'était crispée sur le rebord de la table où était installée la cafetière. Sa mâchoire était serrée et, de ce que Steve pouvait voir, son souffle s'était accéléré. Sa voix sonnait cependant neutre et il ne fit pas mine d'écourter la conversation. Il écouta l'autre reprendre, les yeux braqués dans ceux bleus.

-Oui, Bucky. Tu as toutes les raisons du monde de nous en vouloir. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu as pu m'accueillir chez toi après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Le blond marqua une pause, espérant que son ami s'explique sur ce point. Le silence lui répondit. Il soupira, baissa un instant la tête puis releva le menton.

-Je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuses à propos des accords.

Là Tony réagit vivement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai aussi été borné.

Steve se tut un instant, surpris. C'était surréaliste. Tony aurait pu renchérir, l'enfoncer encore plus, et à place il le dédouanait. S'excusait presque. Cela ressemblait bien peu à l'homme toujours sûr de lui qu'il connaissait. Il se reprit pourtant assez vite. Si Tony était conciliant, il fallait en profiter.

-Mais tu as fait ce qui te semblait être juste.

-Toi aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas te rendre, contra le brun.

-Mais je n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer. Je vous ai mis en danger. Ton ami a été blessé.

Steve baissa les yeux, toujours aussi honteux, alors qu'il n'était même pas là quand l'accident s'était produit.

-Et j'ai essayé de tuer le tien.

-Sur le coup de la colère, rappela le blond.

Tony écarta le sujet d'un geste de la main comme s'il refusait l'argument et enchaîna :

-Tu avais raison à propos de Bucky. Même innocent, il aurait été interné à l'hôpital et le faux psy serait toujours en liberté.

-Bucky aurait mieux été là-bas que congelé au Wakanda. Ils auraient peut-être pu le guérir. Et l'autre n'aurait pas pu nous causer de problème si nous étions restés soudés.

La réplique coupa le sifflet au brun. Sûr que Steve avait raison sur ce point. Il était mieux placé que lui pour savoir ce qui était bon pour son ami. Il garda le silence un temps, détaillant le blond.

Il semblait sincère. Les yeux bleus maintenaient son regard, il avait redressé ses épaules. La bouche fermée en un pli résolu lui rappelait douloureusement leur dispute autour du traité. Seules les mains trahissaient sa nervosité : elles s'ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement, comme prêtes à cogner. Tony pouvait cependant parier que le soldat aurait préféré se la couper lui-même plutôt que de le frapper à nouveau. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il s'en voulait particulièrement, surtout avec toutes ses excuses. Et puis comment lui en vouloir quand il le regardait avec de tels…

-Tony ?

La voix un peu confuse de Steve le sortit de ses pensées. À voir les légères rougeurs sur les pommettes pales, il l'avait peut-être fixé un peu trop longtemps. L'ingénieur se reprit.

-Tu sais quoi, Steve, je vais te dire où est le problème. On a merdé tous les deux. J'ai merdé, tu as merdé, on a merdé, tout le monde a merdé.

-Bien résumé, ricana le blond, encore un peu gêné.

-Au moins nous en sommes conscient. Mais de ce que j'en vois, tu le vis aussi bien que moi, c'est-à-dire mal. Eh, ne me coupe pas ! Ça fait quoi, quatre mois que tu vis ici ? Eh bien en quatre mois j'ai largement eu le temps de voir, enfin d'entendre plutôt, que tu faisais des cauchemars. Régulièrement. Et ta réaction quand je t'ai dit que les autres voulaient bien revenir… Si ce n'est pas du mal-être, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Et pourtant je suis calé en la matière.

Tony reprit sa respiration après sa tirade. Steve semblait estomaqué.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si flagrant…, finit-il par avouer.

Le brun soupira et s'approcha de l'autre. Il s'arrêta à un pas de lui et répondit :

-Je sais reconnaître les symptômes quand je les vois, Steve… Je suis bien placé pour ça.

Il sourit, sans que Steve ne lui rende la pareille. Le blond était clairement ébranlé par sa confession à demi-mots.

-Oh Dieu, Tony, je suis désolé…

-Encore ? Mais de quoi ? questionna le brun, un sourcil levé.

-De tout _ça_ ! répondit-il, en ouvrant les bras comme pour englober la totalité de la situation.

-Hey, ne te met pas dans cet état-là Steve ! Ça ne me change pas de l'habituel ! Et puis je suis coriace, ce ne sont pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui vont me tuer !

-Comment ça, habituel ? C'est censé me tranquilliser ?

Les yeux bleus scrutèrent Tony. Celui-ci s'effraya d'y voir autant d'inquiétude. Lui qui se voulait rassurant, c'était loupé ! Le blond semblait plus anxieux et coupable que jamais. Sa mine d'enfant perdu acheva de briser les dernières brides de calme du brun. Là, il allait commencer à paniquer. Il n'était clairement pas fait pour ce genre de situation, où il fallait être doux et compréhensif et absolument pas cynique. Très loin de ses habitudes donc. Il devait calmer toute suite la conversation avant qu'il ne dise un mot malheureux.

-Écoute, Stevie, je ne suis pas un expert en long discours larmoyants, et là on plonge droit dedans. Je vois bien que tu as envie de savoir, mais si tu pouvais m'épargner ça maintenant… Plus tard si tu veux. Au calme. Pas alors que tu sembles à deux doigts de pleurer. Tu ne vas pas pleurer n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne sais absolument pas gérer ça !

Devant la mine affolée, et sûrement aussi un peu surjouée, le blond ne put que sourire. Qui se transforma en des soubresauts un peu timides, puis plus francs en voyant la tête déconfite de son ami, avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire, libérateur. Tony le regarda ébahi, avant de se laisser gagner par son hilarité incongrue. Leur fou rire se tarit de lui-même, les laissant détendus. Leur nervosité s'était envolée avec les non-dits.

L'ingénieur s'essuya le coin de l'œil, tremblant encore de joie, et peut-être de fatigue, un peu. Il releva le visage vers Steve, pour s'apercevoir que celui-ci le contemplait, un air soudainement trop sérieux plaqué sur son minois. On aurait presque dit qu'il… le couvait des yeux ? Il le dévisagea, circonspect, et le blond détourna la tête. Grillé. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si Tony ne savait pas que l'autre passait la majeure partie de son temps à le bouffer des yeux. Pas comme si Tony aimait ça. Surtout pas comme s'il aurait aimé avoir un peu plus que des œillades tendres et chaudes et… désireuses ?

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longuement sur la question. Steve, apparemment remis de sa gêne, posa une main sur son épaule, hésita, puis l'enlaça rapidement, juste le temps d'une accolade. Il le relâcha, un sourire radieux planté sur le visage.

-Merci Tony, je suis content que nous ayons parlé !

-Ouais, moi de même. J'adore ce genre de discussion.

Steve pouffa quand le brun lui donna un coup d'épaule, sans même l'ébranler, avant de s'éloigner comme s'ils n'avaient absolument pas remis à plat une grosse partie de problèmes entre eux. Oui, parler était une bonne chose.

 **Parler c'est bien, mais écrire c'est compliqué XD**

 **En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a convaincu !**

 **Sinon pour le chapitre suivant, arf, je suis dans mes révisions alors il faudra attendre, sorry.**


	11. Chantage!

**Hello !**

 **Arf, depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas posté ? Misère, je suis désolée !**

 **Enfin, l'avantage d'écrire sur deux semaines c'est que le chapitre est plus long !**

 **Merci à ma Nathdawn pour la correction, je t'aimeuuuh !**

 **Et encore merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

-Enfile-moi ça !

-Non !

-Tout de suite !

-Hors de question !

-Steve Rogers, ramène de suite ton derrière ou je te jure que je viens le chercher !

-Essaye un peu !

Ni une ni deux, Tony s'avança vers Steve qui s'était détourné, prit son élan, bondit, et atterrit lourdement sur le large dos. Ses cuisses vinrent tout de suite serrer les hanches de l'autre, ses pieds croisés sous ses fesses. Ainsi accroché, il se redressa pour entourer les épaules musculeuses de ses bras. Le blond avait encaissé le choc, les bras écartés pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-Et maintenant Tony, tu fais quoi ?

-Maintenant tu obéis ou je reste perché là !

-Qui te dit que je vais t'y laisser ? demanda la monture forcée, narquoise.

Le brun resserra sa prise, bien plaqué contre le dos de son ami. Il glissa son nez le long de l'oreille, son haleine chaude déclenchant des frissons visibles sur la peau claire.

-Tu vas le faire, sinon je vais revenir à la charge encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus, et que tu me supplies d'arrêter, susurra-t-il suavement tout contre le pavillon de son oreille.

Là, c'était de la triche, et Tony en avait parfaitement conscience. Steve était incapable de soutenir la moindre discussion à sous-entendu à peine sexuel. À peine. L'ingénieur avait déjà essayé, le blond piquait à tous les coups un fard incroyable, qu'il cachait derrière un toussotement avant de changer de sujet maladroitement. Ce qui amusait toujours son ami. Et il ne se privait pas de cette arme quand il voulait soutirer quelque chose à ce grand dadais. C'était bas. Et sa position koala accroché à son eucalyptus frisait dangereusement le ridicule. Mais il obtenait des résultats.

-Ok, donne-moi ça, soupira piteusement le blond.

L'ingénieur sauta lestement au sol, dans un petit cri de joie, récupéra le tissu qu'il avait lâché dans la bataille et se planta devant le soldat, apparemment très fier de lui.

-Garde à vous et on ne bouge plus soldat !

-Tony, c'est ridi-

-Hein hein, je ne veux rien entendre !

Steve jaugea son ami du regard. Misère. Il avait l'air tout à fait sérieux, avec son air diablement canaille, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire goguenard et séduisant et- Stop ! On s'arrête là. Le blond soupira _encore_ , et finit par obéir devant le brun qui tapait du pied, impatient. Il écarta un peu les jambes, redressa ses épaules et croisa les mains dans son dos. Il releva un sourcil, interrogeant silencieusement Tony. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une minute pour s'approcher, passa une hanse autour de son cou, puis se pencha pour lui ceindre les reins et attacher les ficelles dans le dos, au-dessus des mains immobiles du soldat. Celui-ci ne moufta pas, malgré l'envie d'enlacer cet enquiquineur. Ce dernier recula et contempla son ouvrage.

-Satisfait ? questionna le blond, une grimace déformant sa jolie frimousse.

-On ne peut plus ! Tu es magnifique !

Et c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air très content de lui-même, le saligaud. Steve baissa les yeux sur son nouvel apparat, dubitatif. Cette chose était immonde. Rose, dentelle, fleurettes, minuscule sur son trop large torse, il ne lui avait rien épargné.

-En quel honneur ? osa-t-il demander, redoutant la réponse farfelue qui allait immanquablement suivre.

-Pour te faire du chantage !

Du Tony tout craché.

-Et en échange de quoi pourrais-je enlever cette horreur ? s'enquit la pauvre victime.

Le grand sourire plein de dents que lui offrit le brun ne le rassura pas. Loin de là.

-Je veux que nous sortions. Sinon tu gardes ce magnifique tablier pour nous faire à manger, j'en ai assez des plats à emporter ! Et puis il te va bien, je t'assure !

Bingo. Mauvais plan.

Il ne voulait pas sortir, s'exposer aux regards des autres, faire les choux gras de la presse, alors que le conflit était si récent, et que tous savaient qu'ils s'étaient battus, que l'opinion publique devait surement le voir comme un traître, ou pire, imaginer Tony comme un salaud qui avait voulu vendre les héros ou une autre idée stupide et fausse, et que c'était décidemment une mauvai -

-Allons, ne tire pas cette tête ! Ça va être sympa ! argua le brun, enthousiaste.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

-Bien sûr que si ! Et puis j'ai envie de sortir !

-Invite Pepper ? tenta le blond, sans grande conviction.

-Non, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi, point à la ligne, affirma-t-il, catégorique, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Oh mon Dieu. Tony voulait sortir avec lui. Cette idée balaya d'un coup tous les scénari que le soldat avait pu s'imaginer en quelques secondes. L'ingénieur avait-il seulement conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase ? Ou cette expression n'avait-elle plus le sens que Steve lui entendait ? Il n'en avait aucune foutue idée, mais il voyait par contre que son ami attendait une réponse. Enfin, si l'agitation de son genou était bien signe d'impatience. Bon, il allait falloir se décider avant que l'autre ne lui perce le crâne à force de le fixer.

-Où voudrais-tu aller ?

Oui Steve était faible devant les beaux yeux bruns, même mécontents. Et puis, un rendez-vous…

Le visage bronzé se fendit immédiatement d'un immense sourire et sa posture se détendit. Il avait gagné et le savait !

-Je connais un petit resto' sympa, le patron est discret, on ne nous dérangera pas. Et puis la musique est agréable. Tu aimes danser ?

\- Eh bien je n'ai jamais vraiment essayé… avoua Steve, un peu gêné de cette lacune.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre !

Steve opina, n'ayant de toute manière pas le temps d'en placer une. L'ingénieur enchainait déjà :

-Parfait, tiens-toi prêt pour, disons, vingt heure. Tenue décontractée. Je nous conduis ! À plus, Steve !

Et le brun s'en retourna d'où il venait avant son attaque vestimentaire, sans attendre la réponse de l'autre. Un peu perdu, Steve resta planté au milieu du salon. Il avait rendez-vous avec Tony. Qui allait lui apprendre à danser. L'idée se révélait aussi plaisante qu'étrange. Il finit par se secouer et enleva l'horreur que Tony lui avait enfilé. Il considéra un instant le tablier entre ses mains. Beurk. Vraiment ignoble. Mais bon, c'était un présent de lui, il n'allait pas jeter ça. Il l'accrocha donc dans la cuisine, avec les autres. La prochaine fois, il forcerait le brun à porter cette chose. Vengeance !

À vingt heure pile Steve était dans le salon. Il avait passé une chemise propre, la bleue. Natasha lui avait dit une fois qu'elle lui allait bien. Il était un peu nerveux. C'était juste une sortie entre amis. Tony n'avait donné aucune raison de croire le contraire. Il s'ennuyait à rester dans sa tour, voulait égayer leur quotidien, le divertir, ou que savait-il encore. Rien de romantique, somme toute. Il n'empêche que Steve avait repeigné ses cheveux, ciré ses chaussures et enfilé son jean le plus seyant. Et qu'il attendait maintenant, sa veste en cuir à la main, à se triturer les méninges comme une gamine avant son premier rencard. Bucky se serait bien foutu de lui.

Tony arriva cinq minutes plus tard, guilleret. Steve remarqua tout de suite son changement de tenue. Plus de t-shirt avec un groupe de rock imprimé sur la poitrine ou de jean plein de cambouis. Le brun avait enfilé une simple chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir. De l'avis du blond, ça lui allait fichtrement bien. Le tissu soulignait la cambrure de ses reins, épousait le galbe de ses épaules, de ses jambes. Et de ses fesses. Enfin, simple point de vue d'un dessinateur. Et puis le brun ne pouvait pas lui reprocher ses regards insistants, étant donné qu'il lui dédiait les mêmes à cet instant.

Sans plus attendre, Tony crocheta le coude de son ami et l'entraina en déblatérant jusqu'au garage. Ils montèrent dans un cabriolet plutôt discret et partirent.

La main brune légère aux creux des reins de Steve quand ils passèrent la porte du restaurant lui laissa présager une bien agréable soirée.

 **Pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps, j'ai préféré couper ici le chapitre. La suite au prochain épisode !**

 **J'espère pouvoir vous offrir rapidement la suite mais il y a peu de chance. Concours dans une vingtaine de jour, ça promet beaucoup de souffrance et peu de temps libre en perspective !**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous !**


	12. Restaurant dansant

_**Bonjouuuuuur !**_

 _ **Olalah, ça fait une paille, je suis désolée, les concours m'ont bouffé mon temps et mon inspiration…**_

 _ **Enfin voilà la suite, corrigée par ma chère Nathdawn.**_

 _ **Merci pour les reviews que je continue de recevoir, vous me faîtes bien plaisir !**_

L'endroit était charmant. Cela ressemblait plus à un pub anglais qu'à un restaurant new-yorkais d'ailleurs. Le vaste intérieur était tout en boiserie, lattes de chêne au sol, des tables en bois sombre assorties aux chaises et banquettes rembourrées de coussins rouges. Sur les murs de crépi beige s'étalaient de vieux miroirs aux cadres dorés, une horloge à coucou, des affiches sorties toutes droites des souvenirs de Steve. Sur un côté de la salle, un grand bar en bois massif derrière lequel s'alignaient une multitude de bouteilles et quelques tireuses à bière. Au fond semblait avoir été aménagée une piste de danse, un peu à l'écart des tables. La musique en fond sonore alternait entre jazz et country.

Steve suivit son ami vers le comptoir de l'entrée, où Tony salua celui qui semblait être le gérant avant de lui indiquer sa réservation. L'homme manœuvra habilement son fauteuil roulant pour les mener à une table en retrait, près de la cheminée. Le brun remercia le patron bourru (avait-il seulement regardé Steve ?) puis se retourna ver son ami. Il lui dédia son sourire le plus chaleureux avant de lui désigner une chaise et de s'installer en face de lui. Le blond s'émerveilla du contraste entre son ami d'habitude si amateur de luxe et l'ambiance conviviale de l'établissement. Il était content de ne pas se retrouver dans un restaurant guindé où il se serait senti épié, mal à l'aise et ridicule. (1)

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne la voit passer. Tony était tout sourire, et, au grand plaisir de Steve, n'avait pas une seule fois regardé la jolie serveuse qui promenait sa jupe d'un côté à l'autre de la salle. Sincèrement, le blond avait de plus en plus de mal à considérer cette sortie comme purement amicale. Tony semblait avoir plus d'appétit à le dévorer des yeux que pour son assiette. L'ingénieur détachait à peine ses prunelles du blond, au point que celui-ci aurait pu trouver ça gênant si ce n'était pas aussi agréable. Et ce serait mentir que de nier qu'il aimait ça. Il se repaissait de toute l'attention que lui offrait son ami, se gorgeait de ses rires francs, fondait, un peu, sous l'intensité de son regard. Et tant pis s'il se sentait l'âme d'une adolescente en fleur. Il avait envie de profiter, de penser à autre chose qu'à sa nation chérie.

Leurs assiettes trônaient vides depuis un moment déjà quand Tony se décida. Il avait invité Steve avec une idée en tête et comptait bien la mettre à exécution. Il voulait séduire le beau blond en face de lui. Pas pour la fierté de compter le héros des Etats-Unis dans son palmarès. Pas pour satisfaire sa libido un peu oubliée ces derniers mois. C'était bien plus simple. Tellement évident même qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient. Il avait envie d'être avec Steve, juste pour la joie que cela lui procurait. Il ne pensait pas être égoïste en souhaitant profiter un peu plus concrètement de la présence de son ami. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour louper que le désir était réciproque. Tony n'était peut-être pas doué pour les relations stables et saines, mais il savait encore remarquer quelques signaux évidents. Les œillades admiratives, tendres, désireuses parfois. Les mains blanches qui contrastaient sur la peau brune de ses bras, de ses épaules. Le fait qu'il sache ses goûts, connaissent par cœur ses habitudes. Steve passait tout son temps avec lui, puisqu'il ne souhaitait pas encore voir les autres. La vie de blond tournait maintenant autour de Tony, toujours dans son orbite, incapable de s'en éloigner. Cela plaisait à l'ingénieur, d'être couvé du regard, d'avoir quelqu'un pour devancer ses besoins, ses envies. Alors, même si Steve n'osait toujours pas des gestes plus osés, son ami comptait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait le droit. Et pour ce faire Tony allait lancer l'opération séduction !

\- Tu viens danser ?

Le brun n'avait jamais vu pousser un coquelicot aussi vite. La peau crème de Steve avait rougi à peine son invitation lancée, de la pointe des oreilles aux pommettes. Proprement adorable. L'ingénieur sourit tout doucement, légèrement attendri, franchement amusé et un brun fier de son petit effet, aussi. Il tendit la main à son ami qui n'avait toujours pas décollé son derrière de la chaise, visiblement partagé entre envie et gêne. Les yeux bleus ne se dérobèrent pourtant pas et se plantèrent dans leurs vis-à-vis, francs, quoiqu'un peu incertains. Ils dévisagèrent leurs homologues, comme pour y chercher une quelconque trace de moquerie. Ils n'en trouvèrent rien, seulement les pétillements caractéristiques de la joie et assez d'une tendre bienveillance pour le convaincre de se lever. Le blond attrapa résolument les doigts tendus avant que Tony ne se rétracte, souriant à son tour.

\- Tu mènes ? proposa-t-il, les joues encore un peu rouges.

Le brun opina sans mot dire mais le sourire radieux, se contentant de le guider vers la piste. Quelques personnes dansaient déjà, s'agitant plus ou moins gracieusement sur un rythme joyeux. Tony entraîna son ami dans un coin moins occupé, un peu à l'abri des regards, même si personne ne leur prêtait vraiment attention. En y regardant bien, on apercevait quelques couples de femmes, d'autres d'hommes, sans que cela ne dérange personne. La pancarte « La moindre réflexion irrespectueuse et le patron vous roule dessus » posée bien en évidence devant le comptoir devait y être pour quelque chose. L'absence d'yeux posés sur lui détendit Steve, qui jusque-là rentrait tant qu'il pouvait la tête dans ses épaules, dans le maigre espoir de se faire discret.

\- Cours de danse, première leçon ! s'exclama le brun, tout à fait à l'aise, sa main toujours emprisonnée au creux de la paluche du soldat, qui n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher.

\- Tu as déjà entendu du rock ? questionna-t-il.

\- AC/DC compte comme du rock, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Steve, incertain face à cette notion.

Tony rit avec indulgence, un peu avec fierté aussi, et reprit :

\- Pas ce genre de rock. Je te parle du bon vieux rock n 'roll, qui se danse à deux ! Tu vas voir, c'est drôle ! Ecoute le morceau qui passe.

Le blond tendit l'oreille. Le rythme était entraînant et festif, qui incitait à remuer. Il n'osa pourtant pas, de peur de se ridiculiser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment dansé. Encore moins sur ce genre de musique, qui n'existait même pas à son époque.

L'ingénieur pouvait presque lire sur son visage le débat qui se jouait dans la caboche blonde. Il avait presque cru qu'il lui refuserait sa danse ! Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de tergiverser plus longuement avec lui-même, afin d'éviter tout changement d'avis. Maintenant qu'il le tenait, hors de question de le laisser se débiner !

\- Suis le mouvement !

Tony raffermit sa prise sur sa main et lança son bras pour faire tourner le blond. Celui-ci, surpris, perdit un peu l'équilibre et se réceptionna maladroitement en face de son partenaire. Il resta une seconde immobile, interdit, louchant sur le nez à quelques centimètres à peine du sien. Le brun pouffa, sans se reculer, attendant tranquillement que l'autre se ressaisisse. Pas découragé par ce petit impair, Steve reprit bien vite ses esprits et reproduisit le geste de son ami pour le faire tourner à son tour. L'ingénieur accompagna le mouvement sans problème, apparemment ravi que son élève apprenne si vite. Il lui attrapa l'autre main tout naturellement et entreprit de lui montrer le reste des pas.

Steve était vraiment un trésor de surprises. Il reproduisait ses gestes avec application, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme de plus en plus rapide de son ami. Et c'est qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien ! Il faisait tourner Tony sans trop se mélanger les pinceaux, ne lui marchait pas sur les pieds. Ils alternaient, se guidant l'un l'autre en un joyeux méli-mélo de pas, de bras lancés et de jambes emmêlées. Et par-dessus tout, ce grand dadais un peu timide avait l'air de vraiment s'amuser. Il riait quand le petit brun peinait à passer son bras au-dessus de son crâne, le réceptionnait avec joie contre son torse après une pirouette trop vive, riait encore et encore des poses ridicules que prenait son ami à la fin de chaque morceau, parfois pendu tel une midinette à son cou, parfois fier comme une _rock star_. Et rien que pour entendre ce son joyeux, Tony voulait bien faire le pitre des centaines d'heures durant.

Ils dansaient depuis presque une heure maintenant, sans se lasser, alternant entre le jazz que Steve maîtrisait mieux et les rocks endiablés qui laissaient Tony sans le souffle mais foutrement heureux. C'était drôle, des échanges de regards, des doigts serrés, lâchés et repris, des nuques frôlées, des avant-bras auxquels se retenir, sans plus vouloir s'en détacher. Puis la musique se calma, laissant place à un morceau languide, enveloppant. L'atmosphère se fit moins électrique, douce et chaude, feutrée. Des couples se formèrent immédiatement autour d'eux, chacun dans les bras d'un autre.

Steve sembla hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Un slow, vraiment ? Rien que l'idée lui donnait le sourire mais le pétrifiait sur place. Tony fut moins embarrassé et saisit immédiatement une main pâle pour la poser sur son épaule, puis logea la sienne au creux des reins de son élève d'un soir. Ainsi attachés l'un à l'autres, proches, ils se mirent à tourner, gentiment. Le blond se détendit au fil des secondes, appréciant le contact chaud des mains contre lui, des frôlements entre leurs genoux, puis leurs torses, à mesure que la musique les rapprochait. C'était tranquille, agréable. Rien de gênant comme le craignait Steve. Il lui semblait naturel de se serrer ainsi contre un autre homme. Il n'y avait aucune inconvenance à garder son ami presque dans ses bras, tout le monde faisait de même. S'approcher jusqu'à sentir le parfum suave s'élevant de sa nuque. Il allait de soi de poser sa joue sur la tempe du plus petit lové dans son giron. Un centimètre et il frôlerait les cheveux de ses lèvres. Ce ne serait pas dangereux. Juste un effleurement si doux que Tony le sentirait à peine. Leurs poitrines, leurs bras, leurs têtes, tout était déjà en contact. Qu'importe alors que ses lèvres touchent aussi la peau brune ? Ce serait totalement innocent, juste une minuscule partie de son être, caressant une infime portion de l'autre. Rien de plus compromettant que tout ce qu'ils partageaient déjà : l'air, l'espace. Une intimité au milieu de la foule.

Tony savourait cette promiscuité qu'il n'avait osé souhaiter. Il avait pris la main de son ami en imaginait une danse sage, réservée, une distance protectrice et décente entre eux. Et le voilà, au creux des bras de Steve, un des siens enserrant la taille musclée du soldat, une main sur l'épaule large, alors que l'autre le retenait contre lui, ses doigts épousant la forme des omoplates. Il se sentait incroyablement menu dans cette étreinte pourtant délicate, mais qui l'enveloppait si complètement. Son menton frôlait la chemise bleue tendue sur la clavicule, son crâne reposait contre une mâchoire carrée. Tout y respirait la masculinité, si loin de ses embrassements habituels. C'était cependant d'une douceur saisissante, en contraste constant avec l'aura de puissance que dégageait Steve dans sa carrure de boxeur.

Il se laissa complètement aller à cette joie simple d'être enlacé juste pour le plaisir d'une danse. Rien n'avait préparé Tony à ce débordement de tendresse. A cette envie dévorante qui s'emparait de ses membres. Le désir de se serrer encore, d'enserrer toujours plus son ami. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de honte à vouloir garder près de soi ce qui nous faisait du bien. Pour se sentir entouré, choyé. Comme si Steve avait lui aussi le pouvoir de le faire se sentir bien qu'importe le moment, à l'instar de sa Pepper. Peut-être parce que ce grand dadais avait pris la même place dans son cœur que sa gracieuse amie. Non, sornette. Pepper était une grande amie, qu'il avait négligée pendant trop longtemps, qu'il avait cru aimer comme on aime la compagne de sa vie. Et bien sûr qu'elle resterait la femme la plus importante de son existence ! Mais Steve rentrait dans une toute autre catégorie. Steve prenait doucement la place que la rousse avait détenu quelques temps…

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les cheveux bruns et la musique se tut. Un temps de silence et une voix grésillante annonça la fermeture prochaine du restaurant, invitant ainsi les derniers convives à quitter la piste de danse.

Les deux hommes savourèrent quelques secondes encore leur position, Steve gardant ses lèvres sagement pressées contre la tempe de Tony, sans que celui-ci n'en dise rien, puis se séparèrent.

\- Bon, ce ne fut pas totalement catastrophique ! lança le brun avec légèreté, en commençant à s'éloigner de la piste, évitant comme pas négligence de croiser son regard.

Son élève aurait pu s'offusquer de cette pique, totalement injustifiée aux vues de sa performance honorable, si une main rendue calleuse par le travail du métal n'était pas venue se blottir dans sa propre paume. Il entrelaça leurs doigts, bêtement heureux. Apparemment, il avait bien fait d'embrasser la tête de son ami. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait recommencer. Peut-être autre part que sur la tempe. Et peut-être même que Tony l'embrasserait aussi.

Sûrement que cela serait fantastique.

Mais il faudrait essayer pour en avoir la certitude.

(1) : Peut-être que certaines auront reconnu ce charmant patron à roulettes, bourru comme pas deux. Je l'emprunte à l'autrice Cha Raev, il est le héros du roman _Totally Nuts_ , que je vous recommande chaudement (romance gay, et qui fait du bien au cœur)! ^^

 **Tadaaaam ! \0/**

 **J'espère que cela vous a convenu !**

 **J'ai plus insisté sur la danse que sur le repas… Je suis une inconditionnelle de la danse, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de meilleur pour partager.**

 **Ça ne fait pas trop niais, n'est-ce pas ? (Pitié, dîtes moi que non XD)**

 **En tout cas, la romance pure arrive au prochain chapitre (oui, je vous vends des bisous là). Je vais essayer de me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture et de retrouver un rythme de parution plus soutenu.**

 **Je vous embrasse !**


	13. Fin de soirée

**Hello !**

 **Je me suis encore faite attendre, navrée…**

 **Voilà la suite de leur soirée. Conclusion romantique ?**

Les deux hommes étaient rentrés sans se presser, jouissant du silence qui contrastait délicieusement avec l'atmosphère festive et bruyante du restaurant. Au grand déplaisir de Steve, son ami avait dû lui lâcher la main pour aller payer la note (le blond nota qu'il lui devait maintenant un restaurant), puis pour conduire. Cette perte de contact n'atténuait pas pour autant le doux sentiment de promiscuité qui les enveloppait. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup sur le chemin du retour, profitant simplement des lumières de New York se reflétant sur les buildings en un stroboscope coloré. Steve regardait distraitement les reflets bleus, rouges, verts, jaunes, qui habillaient l'habitacle de points vifs et mouvants. La scène se muait dans son esprit en tableau impressionniste, vibrant de couleurs malgré la nuit noire, plein de touches modelant la matière des choses. Les arêtes acérées de la voiture, tracées d'un geste de couteau, le velouté crème des cuirs, laissé par une peinture épaisse que l'artiste n'aurait pas lissée, les tâches de couleurs virevoltantes comme autant de coups donnés d'un pinceau fou.

Il tourna la tête vers Tony. Le profil du conducteur se découpait en clair-obscur sur l'arrière-plan chatoyant que formait le paysage urbain défilant derrière la vitre. Le front, le nez, la bouche ressortaient fortement, éclairés à travers le pare-brise, tandis que les tempes (que Steve avait appris à apprécier), la mâchoire, tout le crâne enfin, restaient dans l'ombre. Le blond trouva cette image tout à fait représentative de son ami : le visage public toujours mis sous la lumière trompeuse des feux de la notoriété, cachant un caractère secret, bien plus sombre mais infiniment doux. Il savourait le privilège de faire partie des rares ayant accès à cette facette bien enfouie de son ami, gardée jalousement loin des yeux étrangers.

Tony se détourna une seconde de la route, juste le temps de capter son regard, bien conscient d'être le sujet de toute l'attention de l'autre homme. Il sourit (à croire qu'il ne faisait plus que ça), diablement content de sa soirée. Son opération séduction s'était plutôt bien déroulée. Steve l'appréciait, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il s'était lui-même rendu compte à quel point il aimait être en sa compagnie. Comme un ami bien sûr. Mais aussi, chose qu'il n'avait compris que récemment, comme _plus_. L'ingénieur n'avait pas encore bien défini ce nouveau lien qui se tissait, les rapprochant toujours plus l'un de l'autre. C'était un petit quelque chose qui changerait leur relation, sans pour autant déborder du canevas qu'ils brodaient ensemble déjà depuis des mois. Il avait bien sûr une idée en tête, il n'était pas obtus à ce point, mais il se donnait tout de même le temps de le découvrir au jour le jour. Pour sa part, il était déjà fixé : il se l'était déjà avoué depuis un moment maintenant, il voulait construire une relation avec lui. Une relation saine, stable, avec des sentiments. Oui, le playboy auto-proclamé voulait une relation _amoureuse_. Il s'était surpris lui-même en se découvrant ce désir, mais le fait était là. Et il ne souhaitait pas fuir, comme à chaque fois que des sentiments venaient lui chatouiller le cœur. Cette fois-ci, il s'assumait. Tant pis si c'était pour un homme. Tant mieux que cela concerna Steve.

Seule ombre au tableau, il n'était pas sûr des envies de son blondinet. Celui-ci était tellement secret, chose qu'on reprochait habituellement à lui-même, qu'il était délicat d'être certain. Pourtant il y avait bien des signes qui ne trompaient pas, mais il voulait tout de même prendre son temps, ne rien brusquer, de peur de gâcher, _encore_ , ce qui les unissait. Enfin, s'il s'en tenait aux réactions adorables de Steve pendant cette soirée, il avait toutes ses chances. Définitivement, c'était une bonne soirée.

Le cabriolet garé dans le parking souterrain de la tour, les deux hommes gagnèrent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre leurs appartements. Étrangement, Tony se taisait encore, fait surprenant pour Steve, puisqu'il avait démontré durant leurs mois de cohabitation qu'il avait _toujours_ quelque chose à dire. C'était scientifiquement prouvé, le grand génie Anthony Edward Stark était un moulin à paroles, qu'elles soient intéressantes et géniales ou non. Tout de même. Ce silence commençait à titiller le soldat. Pas que cela soit inconfortable, mais il se sentait le devoir de dire quelque chose. C'était ce qui se faisait non ? Il fallait un joli mot, un dernier compliment pour clôturer un rendez-vous galant, parce que c'était forcément un rendez-vous galant ou alors le blond était totalement stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait l'impression que cette soirée représentait une occasion inespérée de commencer une chose nouvelle avec l'ingénieur, et qu'il se maudirait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours s'il ne tentait pas sa chance. Et puis le brun qui ne pipait mot, cela devait bien être le signe qu'il attendait un geste de sa part. En tout cas, c'était ce dont Steve essayait de se convaincre.

L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur leur étage et les deux hommes sortirent. Le grand blond se racla la gorge alors qu'ils se délestaient de leurs vestes. Tony se tourna vers lui. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, lui dédiant ce fichu regard qui rendait les genoux du soldat un peu trop mous et lui chatouillait gentiment l'estomac. Le brun semblait attendre, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Le blond lui sourit en retour, timidement. En réalité il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Les beaux discours, autres que ceux adressés aux Avengers, ne lui venaient pas naturellement. Il était un homme d'action plus que de mots. Faute de jolies paroles, il se saisit de la main de son ami, pressant les doigts courts au creux de sa paume. Tony lui abandonna complaisamment. Il le regardait toujours, un peu par en dessous, ses cils épais voilant légèrement ses yeux. Il affichait un air doux, qui donnait envie à Steve de l'enlacer pour ne plus jamais le laisser repartir. Le soustraire au monde, le garder pour lui et seulement pour lui. Au lieu de cela, il porta la main brune à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Pendant un instant il eut peur que l'ancien playboy ne se moque de son romantisme, ou ne lui reproche de le traiter comme une femme. Cependant aucun commentaire ne vint, juste un minuscule soupir satisfait, à peine audible mais qui sonna comme une invitation aux oreilles de Steve. Il pressa à nouveau sa bouche contre la peau chaude, encore et encore, avec ferveur. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main, sur les phalanges, à l'intérieur du poignet, avant de planter résolument ses lèvres au creux de la paume calleuse, pour ne plus s'en décoller. Ne pas être repoussé. Se sentir tout petit, à manger dans la main de cet homme qui pourrait lui faire autant de bien que de mal. Aussi agréable que le baiser sur la tempe, réalisa-t-il.

Les doigts de l'ingénieur s'échappèrent et Steve craignit d'être allé trop loin, trop vite, de s'être mépris sur les attentions de son ami. Mais la main ne s'écarta des lèvres chaleureuses que pour mieux caresser la joue pâle, puis pour venir envelopper la mâchoire carrée, remonter vers la tempe, caresser les cheveux courts et finir par se loger sur la nuque. Steve courba l'échine, savourant le toucher résolu sur sa peau. Tony n'hésitait pas, il prenait. Même si les doigts sur son cou ne se fermaient pas en une poigne agressive, l'étreinte était possessive, comme si le soldat lui appartenait, était déjà tout à lui. L'idée ne dérangeait pas le principal concerné, surtout si le brun gardait cette tendresse qui imprégnait chacun de ses gestes. Il se savait le pouvoir de rompre le moment, cela aurait été si facile de relever la tête, carrer les épaules et partir. Une fuite en bonne et due forme, somme toute. Mais qu'il soit brûlé en enfer s'il reculait maintenant ! Jamais le brun ne lui avait semblé aussi ouvert. La proposition était là, entre la main et sa nuque, qui attendait juste sa réponse.

Steve ne tint plus. Il se pencha et n'interrompit sa descente qu'une fois ses lèvres posées sur la bouche de Tony.

C'était décidément la meilleure décision qu'il eut prise depuis son réveil quelques années plus tôt. Le brun l'enlaça de ses deux bras, suspendu à ses lèvres. Il ne forçait pourtant pas, laissant le blond conduire la danse à son rythme. Ce dernier prenait tout son temps. Il savourait, découvrait. Ses mains au creux des reins du plus petit, pour le garder contre son cœur. Retrouver l'intimité de leur danse, en plus proche encore, jusqu'à leurs lèvres enfin scellées. Juste de légers mouvements, à mourir de douceur. Rien de comparable aux baisers précipités, bestiaux, qu'ils avaient chacun pu échanger avec des presque inconnues. Leur baiser à eux en promettait bien d'autres, et ne comportait aucune urgence. Ils prenaient le temps de prendre leur temps, pour le simple plaisir de se serrer l'un contre l'autre, de sentir un souffle sur leur joue, un nez caresser leurs pommettes, des lèvres un peu râpeuses contre les leurs.

Tony glissa une de ses mains dans les épis blonds, jouant avec les courtes mèches. Il profitait de la tendre attention que lui prodiguait son ami. L'ingénieur se réjouissait de lui avoir laissé l'initiative. Il avait amené une situation propice aux rapprochements et avait laissé faire, tout naturellement. Ainsi, il avait tout le plaisir de se laisser courtiser, galamment. Il n'endossait plus le rôle de coureur de jupon incapable de sentiments. Pour une fois, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de mener le jeu, de s'imposer. Ici pas besoin de ce semblant de contrôle auquel se raccrocher, de cette barrière qu'il maintenait toujours entre lui et ses maîtresses, même au plus fort de leurs ébats. Ici il se laissait porter. Ce grand dadais pouvait bien lui faire ce qu'il désirait, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire non. Il se sentait bien trop en sécurité, un sentiment de confiance qui lui avait toujours cruellement manqué. C'était agréable de n'avoir qu'à suivre, qu'à recevoir, sans se soucier de bien ou mal faire. Il se savait parfaitement à l'abri tant que le blond continuait de l'embrasser avec ce qui ressemblait à de la dévotion. Qui avait déjà pris la peine de lui offrir ça ? Qui, à part ce type timide comme un jeune garçon, mais tendre comme un homme qui avait connu de trop près la douleur de la perte ? Même Pepper n'avait rien de comparable. Ce mec-là était unique aux yeux de Tony et celui-ci comptait bien le devenir aussi pour Steve.

Le blond mit fin au baiser après quelques minutes. Il se redressa un peu, juste pour regarder l'homme dans ses bras qui avait reposé ses talons à terre. Le brun arborait son sourire heureux et coquin, qui, pour une fois, annonçait un programme très plaisant pour Steve.

Tout à fait à l'aise, Tony l'étudiait en retour, détaillant avec joie les joues rouges, les lèvres roses, les cheveux défaits. Une vision d'autant plus agréable qu'il en était le principal fautif. Enfin, sans vouloir se vanter, c'était l'effet Tony Stark ! Steve semblait aussi satisfait que lui-même, quoique bien plus gêné, et c'était exactement le but recherché par l'ingénieur.

-Et maintenant ? questionna le blond, un peu anxieux pour une raison qui n'échappait pas à l'ingénieur.

-Maintenant, au pieu, soldat !

Un sourire canaille s'étira sur son visage quand il vit son blondinet rougir, cette fois un peu trop mal-à-l'aise pour que le brun ne s'en amuse longtemps.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, Stevie, pas avant le troisième rendez-vous !

Son ami se détendit ostensiblement, faisant d'autant plus sourire le brun. Tout cela promettait des jours pleins de bons moments.

Une soirée foutrement bonne, en définitive !

 **Romantique donc, en tout cas je l'espère.**

 **Mine de rien nous nous approchons doucement de la fin !**

 **Je n'aurais pas mon pc la semaine prochaine, ni le temps d'écrire,**

 **Je vais encore vous faire attendre, je suis désolée…**

 **Gros bisouuuuus !**


	14. La claque

**Hello !**

 **Aaarf honte sur moi, j'ai encore mis 3000 ans avant de publier. Pitié ne me lynchez pas !**

 **Merci à ma Nathy pour la béta-lecture, et merci à vous pour vos reviews !**

Le réveil du lendemain se fit avec un naturel étonnant. Steve fut le premier dans la cuisine, comme à son habitude quand l'ingénieur ne faisait pas nuit blanche. Il avait passé une excellente nuit ! Après leur baiser tout feu tout flamme, Tony l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre, parfaitement galant. Une fois devant sa porte, l'ingénieur l'avait gratifié d'un dernier bécot puis s'en était retourné dans ses propres appartements. Le blond n'aurait su dire s'il se sentait rassuré qu'ils se soient arrêtés là, ou diablement frustré, justement, de ne pas être allés plus loin. Pas qu'il soit totalement prude, il n'était plus puceau merci pour lui, mais il appréciait de prendre son temps. À ses yeux, ces moments passés à s'apprivoiser représentaient autant de garanties pour leur relation à venir. Et puis, l'attente ne renforçait-elle pas le plaisir d'obtenir ce que l'on désirait ? En toute cas, ce fut ce que le soldat se répéta en regardant son ami partir en direction de sa propre chambre, l'envie de le rattraper lui tenaillant les entrailles. Il était ensuite allé se coucher, déjà rêveur avant même de s'endormir. Aucun cauchemar ne vint troubler son sommeil cette nuit-là.

Le temps que Steve mette en route la cafetière et la poêle pour les œufs, l'objet de ses rêveries entrait dans la cuisine, la tête encore un peu (beaucoup) dans le coltard. Car si Cap bénéficiait de son sérum anti désagréments en tout genre, le pauvre quadragénaire avait, lui, la grande joie d'être légèrement moins énergique qu'à l'accoutumé, un lendemain de soirée. Bien qu'il soit tout à fait ravi de supporter un peu de fatigue si cela lui offrait la possibilité de donner des cours de langue magistraux à Steve. Oui, Tony savait faire preuve d'une abnégation à toute épreuve.

Il s'avança donc vers le plan de travail où trônait sa cafetière, son corps conditionné pour atteindre sa boisson salvatrice avant tout le reste. Il butta tout logiquement contre la montagne de muscle qui lui obstruait le passage. Interloqué, ou plutôt avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à de la surprise bien cachée sous les épaisses brumes de la fatigue, il le releva le menton pour découvrir l'ignoble fautif. Un grand blond, bien évidemment. Un grand blond d'autant plus fautif, odieux et irritant, qu'il lui dédiait un sourire largement amusé. Sourire qui se fichait royalement de sa tronche enfarinée.

-Pousse toi, t'm'gènes, grommela-t-il peu intelligiblement.

-Non, rétorqua l'autre, imperturbable.

Joueur, il se permit même de prendre encore de l'espace, carrant les épaules.

Assez mécontent de cette découverte, passablement de mauvais poil compte tenu de son manque absolu de caféine dans les veines, Tony décida de laver cet affront de la manière la plus logique, appropriée et délicate qui soit. Il attrapa par le col du t-shirt son vis-à-vis, tira sans ménagement dessus pour abaisser le grand dadais à son niveau, et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un peu chaotique, très loin de ses baisers savamment orchestrés habituellement, mais, pour être honnête avec lui-même, il s'en fichait. Avoir le plaisir d'embrasser son ami dès le matin, sans que cela ne relève du fantasme nocturne (et oui, Tony avait peut-être, un tout petit peu, rêvé de ce genre de moment complètement banal), valait bien la peine de retarder sa dose de liquide magique. D'abord désarçonné par cette attaque totalement déloyale, le soldat resta coi contre la bouche de la teigne accrochée à lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les baisers deviennent un acte naturel en l'espace d'une nuit, pauvre petit romantique qu'il était encore. Cependant ce changement n'était en rien désagréable et il reprit vite ses esprits. Il répondit avec un empressement non feint, bien décidé à profiter de la situation.

Il remonta ses mains jusque-là ballantes sur la taille du plus petit, savourant la chaleur de la peau qui transperçait la fine épaisseur du maillot. Se sentant en veine d'audace, il osa glisser quelques doigts aventureux à même l'épiderme, qui frissonna à son contact. Il esquissa un sourire victorieux sans détacher ses lèvres de celles de son compagnon, fier. C'était grisant de sentir Tony, d'habitude si habile à cacher ses sentiments, entièrement ouvert, réceptif à chacun de ses gestes. Il recommença, traçant des arabesques voluptueuses sur ses hanches, s'amusant de sentir le brun se rapprocher de lui à la recherche de contact. Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à profiter de la faiblesse momentanée de Tony pour approfondir le baiser, celui-ci sembla se souvenir du pourquoi de son attaque. Bien décidé à reprendre le dessus, il tira derechef sur le col de Steve, inclina la tête et entreprit de forcer le barrage de ses lèvres. Malgré sa carrure bien plus imposante que celle de son lilliputien personnel le soldat ne tenta pas résister. Il ouvrit obligeamment la bouche, se laissant envahir avec plaisir. Que son ami mène la danse ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Prendre des décisions était déjà son pain quotidien, et pour une fois lâcher les rênes faisait un bien fou. Surtout quand il les laissait à quelqu'un d'aussi doué que le playboy. Le brun embrassait merveilleusement bien du point de vue de Steve. Bien mieux que la poignée de femmes passées avant lui. Ou peut-être que le blond était totalement atteint et n'avait plus rien d'objectif. Dans tous les cas c'était renversant.

Alors qu'il allait refermer ses bras dans le dos de Tony, il sentit celui-ci s'échapper de sa prise aussi rapidement qu'il lui avait sauté dessus. L'ingénieur se faufila sur le côté pour disparaître dans son dos, alors que le soldat venait à peine d'enregistrer l'information. Il resta bêtement penché à étreindre le vide pendant cinq pleines secondes, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui administre une magistrale claque sur le derrière, histoire de le débloquer un peu. Steve se redressa comme monté sur un ressort, sans couiner ou presque, et fit volte-face dans le même mouvement. Il toisa l'ignoble agresseur qui, pas le moins du monde intimidé, soutenait son regard avec le sourire. Le soldat croisa les bras, acculant l'autre dans le coin du plan de travail. À son tour de s'amuser !

– Aurais-je choqué la pudeur de mademoiselle ? s'enquit Tony, cette fois-ci parfaitement réveillé.

Il regarda son blondinet, toujours silencieux, prendre sa posture de capitaine, le dos bien droit, faite pour intimider quiconque oserait s'opposer à lui. Manque de chance, le brun avait toujours été une tête brûlée. Il s'appuya avec nonchalance au meuble dans son dos, sans se départir de son petit rictus goguenard. Il avait hâte de voir ce qu'il lui préparait !

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques, avertit Steve, un sourire légèrement menaçant aux lèvres, alors qu'il levait les mains, lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal farouche.

-Chiche, se contenta de rétorquer Tony.

L'acculé ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendit, attendit, puis quand le quand l'attaquant fondit sur lui pour l'attraper il se baissa brusquement, se faufilant dans l'espace ainsi libéré. La manœuvre aurait pu être un succès si le soldat qui cernait maintenant les techniques rapides et plutôt subtiles de son ami (quand il ne fonçait pas dans le tas avec son armure, bien entendu), n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de le bloquer avec sa hanche. Le brun se retrouva donc coincé entre le meuble et le bassin de Steve, encore à moitié penché. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, le blond se surprit à loucher sur le postérieur placé bien en évidence sous son nez. La vue était assez plaisante, il fallait se l'avouer. Malgré le pantalon de jogging peu flatteur, le dessinateur savait reconnaître un beau cul quand il en voyait un ! Alors que l'ingénieur se tortillait contre lui pour s'échapper, il laissa tomber son battoir sur le fessier à sa portée, juste assez fort pour faire glapir d'indignation son propriétaire. _Vengeance !_

-Vous parliez de pudeur, _Mademoiselle_ ? lança-t-il, foutrement fier de lui-même.

Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas, laissant Tony reprendre une position plus stable. Celui-ci releva le nez avec un grognement mécontent.

-Tricheur !

Il s'était fait avoir à son propre jeu ! Il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que Captain-perfection-America ose lui claquer les fesses. Les vertus se perdaient…

-Mauvais joueur !

Faussement boudeur, le brun tourna le dos à son ami, de nouveau concentré sur son café matinal. Steve observa quelques secondes la parodie de vexation de son ami, les épaules relevées comiquement, plus occupé à grommeler qu'à préparer sa tasse. Il se mordilla la lèvre, entre amusement et attendrissement. Il était totalement mordu de cet homme. Foutu pour foutu, il s'approcha, passant ses bras autour de la taille de monsieur grognon et cala son menton sur sa clavicule.

-Tu me pardonnes quand même ? souffla-t-il dans son cou, parfaitement conscient que le brun ne pourrait pas lui résister.

Tony ne se déroba pas et arrêta même de marmonner dans son bouc, à défaut de répondre. Il lui envoya tout de même une pichenette dans le nez, pour la forme. Même s'il n'était pas près de l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il appréciait ces embrassades tendres. Cela sonnait peut-être mielleux, surtout venant de lui, mais tant pis. C'était agréable, Steve semblait parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée, alors autant en profiter. Il se laissa reposer plus fortement contre le torse derrière lui, satisfait. Et en plus il avait du café. Il n'était pas un expert, mais il sentait un avant-goût de paradis régner dans cette cuisine…

 **Tadam !**

 **Alors, ces prémisses de vie conjugale vous plaisent-ils ?**

 **Si oui, j'essayerais de multiplier ce genre de scènes, pour faire durer le plaisir. Sinon je pense conclure bientôt.**

 **Gros bisouuus !**


	15. Cambouis

**Hello !**

 **Hey, je ne suis presque pas trop longue !**

 **Merci à Barjy, Holybleu et Nekonya-Myu pour leur review !**

 **Et puis une nouvelle scène domestique, puisqu'on me l'a demandé ^^**

-Qu'as-tu inventé encore ? soupira Steve en voyant débouler son ami dans le salon, couvert de cambouis, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu pourrais au moins avoir l'air curieux ! lui reprocha l'ingénieur, sans se départir pour autant de sa bonne humeur.

Il s'essuya machinalement le front, ce qui ne fit qu'étaler les traces d'huile, et rejoignit le blond installé sur le canapé.

-Ne t'assoie pas là, Tony, tu vas tâcher le tissu, conseilla-t-il.

Le brun ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et se pencha vers lui, décidé à se caler confortablement contre son torse pour lui expliquer de gré ou de force sa nouvelle invention. Il avait pris l'habitude de s'octroyer une place royale, bien niché contre Steve, à chaque fois qu'ils restaient ensemble sur le canapé. Mais d'habitude son polochon ne rechignait pas autant. Il grogna quand le soldat s'écarta en se levant et lui saisit le poignet pour l'empêcher de s'asseoir.

-C'est ma maison, Steve. Mon salon, mon canapé. Et je le salis si je veux, argua-t-il, un peu mécontent de ne pas avoir droit à sa dose de câlin.

Devant l'air trop sérieux de son enquiquineur préféré, il reprit la parole :

-Et puis tu sais… Des tâches, il en a vu d'autre… susurra-t-il.

Il se réjouit de voir les joues de son ami se colorer légèrement. Steve était vraiment trop mignon quand il était gêné. Malheureusement il s'était vite habitué à ses blagues tout en finesse et ne réagissait plus autant qu'avant. Dommage.

\- Eh bien épargne-le pour cette fois, tenta le soldat, sans relâcher sa prise.

Ses doigts enserraient l'articulation mais sans y mettre toute sa poigne, si bien que l'autre aurait pu sans difficulté s'en échapper. Toutefois le bras resta sagement prisonnier, abandonné avec plaisir au creux de cette main chaude. Puis une phalange aventureuse entreprit de caresser la peau pâle du blond, remontant doucement du poignet vers la chemise retroussée au coude, puis redescendant, jusqu'à se faire dresser tous les poils au garde-à-vous.

\- Que m'offres-tu en échange de ma pitié ? s'enquit Tony, malicieux.

Son ami le considéra avec attention, cherchant un bon moyen de lui rabattre le caquet et d'obtenir la survie du pauvre divan. Tâche rendue plus compliquée par l'ongle espiègle flânant langoureusement sur la peau fine à l'intérieur de son bras.

– Mon affection éternelle ? proposa-t-il, un peu à court d'idée, certain que le brun ne pourrait pas refuser une offre si alléchante.

-Bien essayé, Stevie, mais c'est raté, répliqua Tony, goguenard.

Il regarda avec amusement le doute se peindre sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Ne voulant cependant pas le blesser, il reprit :

\- Ton affection m'est précieuse…

Il s'arrêta, juste le temps d'apprécier la mine réjouie de son ami à l'entente de sa confidence.

\- … Mais tu ne peux pas me faire chanter avec !

-Et pourquoi donc ? demanda le blond, cette fois-ci un peu vexé, quoique rassuré.

-Parce que je suis déjà sûr de l'avoir, voilà pourquoi ! répondit du tac-au-tac le brun, avec aplomb.

Steve hocha mécaniquement la tête. Bien, point pour l'ingénieur. Il s'était, encore, fait avoir. La faute à ce foutu doigt, toujours occupé à caresser son avant-bras.

-Tu es incroyable, soupira-t-il, à moitié pour rire à moitié franc, une moue presque déçue contredisant ses propos.

-Ne tire pas cette tête-là, on dirait presque que tu m'en veux d'être génial ! rétorqua Tony, tout joyeux d'avoir gagné.

Il dégagea son poignet et remonta ses deux mains vers le visage renfrogné du blond. Puis il tendit ses deux index et les épingla aux commissures des lèvres pleines encore tordues par le goût de la défaite, pour les étirer en un simulacre de sourire.

-Là, tu es plus beau comme ç- AIE ! s'exclama-t-il, alors que des dents claquaient sur ses phalanges.

Steve, souriant vraiment, tenait pris au piège entre ses incisives un index malheureux. L'ingénieur tira un peu sur son doigt en essayant vainement de le libérer, mais le soldat tint bon. Alors que Tony commençait à taper du pied, en envisageant l'idée de le mordre en retour, le blond darda sa langue pour laper la phalange prisonnière, puis tout aussi rapidement le relâcha.

Le brun, estomaqué, le regarda se rasseoir fièrement sur le canapé. Merde. Le blond apprenait trop vite. Mais il n'atteignait pas encore son niveau, foi de Tony Stark ! Ni une ni deux, il sauta sur les genoux à califourchon du soldat, prenant possession avec hardiesse de son espace, de sa bouche, de son souffle. Il ne le relâcha qu'une fois sûr que son ami en resterait pantelant et entièrement à sa merci. Il contempla son ami, l'air perdu mais béat, totalement alangui entre ses cuisses. Là, parfait.

\- … Tu as sali le canapé…

-Et toi aussi, par la même occasion, commenta-t-il avec amusement.

Il passa son pouce sur la joue blanche et y étala le cambouis laissé là par leur baiser. Steve baissa la tête et pinça entre deux doigts son vêtement pour le tendre sous leurs yeux.

– J'aimais bien cette chemise, bougonna-t-il en fronçant le nez, alors qu'il avisait les nombreuses traces noires maculant le tissu.

-Je t'en offrirai une autre, répliqua l'assaillant, l'air à peine coupable.

Tony ne s'intéressa pas plus aux remontrances de son ami, préférant de loin s'occuper de l'infortunée chemise. Alors qu'il la déboutonnait avec nonchalance, le blond cessa ses plaintes, les yeux fixés sur les mains habiles.

-Que crois-tu faire ? questionna-t-il, sans pour autant essayer de l'arrêter.

-Eh bien, je t'empêche de salir autre chose… répondit évasivement l'ingénieur, concentré sur sa tâche.

-Oh… il se racla la gorge, Tu devrais aussi enlever ton maillot alors, conseilla-t-il en passant ses doigts sous celui-ci.

Cette fois-ci l'ingénieur releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami. Celui-ci semblait assez sûr de lui, malgré une certaine gêne, perceptible au coin légèrement crispé de son sourire. Les phalanges sur sa peau ne se retiraient pourtant pas, continuant ses douces caresses. Bien. Parfait même. Si le blond était partant pour un tour de chauffe, ce n'était pas le playboy qui s'en plaindrait ! Sans plus de cérémonie, Tony lâcha les boutons de la chemise déjà ouverte pour venir se saisir de son propre marcel. Il le retira dans un mouvement souple, dévoilant son torse face aux yeux appréciateurs. Puis il plaça sagement ses mains sur les épaules du blond, tout prêt à se laisser faire.

Steve reposa aussitôt ses paluches sur les hanches brunes. L'avoir dessiné pendant des mois lui avait donné une bonne idée de sa corpulence, mais c'était tout autre chose que de l'avoir sous les yeux. Et sous les mains. Profitant de sa chance, il détailla plus précisément le torse devant lui. Bon Dieu. Il y avait là encore de quoi produire de nombreux croquis. Il s'assura du regard que Tony lui laissait le champ libre - et vu le sourire de chat qu'il arborait, c'était le cas- puis se lança dans l'exploration des centimètres de peau découverte.

Il passa sur les flancs, pianota sur les côtes. Il remonta sur les épaules rondes, suivit du bout des doigts la courbe des clavicules qui tendaient la peau. Il adorait cette partie-là du corps humain, si joliment creusée, et celles de Tony lui donnaient envie d'y nicher son nez pour ne plus jamais repartir. Il y déposa un baiser timide, juste pour le plaisir. Puis il reprit son parcours digital, redescendant sur le creux marqué du sternum, jusqu'à atteindre la cicatrice étoilée, là où auparavant se trouvait le réacteur. Il hésita un instant, se demandant s'il avait le droit, le doigt en suspend au-dessus de la peau plus foncée.

-Vas-y, murmura le brun à son oreille.

Rassuré, il posa délicatement la pulpe de son doigt au milieu de la cicatrice.

Tony frissonna. Ça faisait longtemps que plus personne ne l'avait touché à cet endroit et, bien qu'elles soient très chastes, les caresses de Steve lui procuraient un bien fou. Il soupira de béatitude. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire quitter les genoux du grand blond qui le cajolait.

Rien sauf la sonnerie stridente et répétitive qui annonçait la venue de quelqu'un.

-Mademoiselle Potts demande à entrer, monsieur, annonça son IA.

Bordel.

Tony grogna, très peu enclin à recevoir son amie. Il pouvait toujours faire semblant d'être malade, n'est-ce pas ?

-Aller, lève-toi, l'enjoignit Steve.

Lui aussi était un peu déçu, mais faisait mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Au moins, il se savait l'entière liberté de papouiller à loisir le brun. Information très précieuse qu'il logea dans un coin de sa tête, aux côtés de toutes les petites choses relatives à son ami. Il regarda l'ingénieur se lever et renfiler son maillot, profitant des dernières secondes de peau visible, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne en grommelant.

-Attends !

Steve lui attrapa l'épaule et déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

-Voilà !

Le brun lui sourit, sa mauvaise humeur effacée. Puis il partit pour de bon alors que la sonnette ne voulait pas cesser de retentir, laissant Steve tout sourire au milieu du salon.

– Et n'oublie pas de laver ta chemise, Stevie !

 **Voilà mesdemoiselles !**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura fait plaisir !**

 **Bisous !**


	16. Murphy

**Bonjouuuuur !**

 **Tout d'abord merci à mes fidèles revieweuses : ma Barjy, Holybleu, Nekonya-Miu, Naomi-Pillow. Sans vous j'aurais lâché l'affaire !**

 **Ceci n'est toujours pas la fin, et non !, je traîne. Mais ma chère Lanae a mis en ligne une liste de prompt et je n'ai pas pu résister. Mais je vous jure que l'intrigue avance !**

 **Je vous met le prompt à la fin, pour pas gâcher la surprise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Tony desserra le nœud de sa cravate, adossé à la paroi de l'ascenseur qui le ramenait dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Un long soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine. Il était éreinté. La moindre parcelle d'énergie qui aurait pu habiter son corps avait pris la fuite avec sa patience et sa délicatesse. La journée avait été un calvaire. La descente des sept cercles infernaux, tels que Dante les dépeignit.

Pepper avait appelé ce matin aux aurores, une urgence, réunion au sommet avec le conseil d'administration de Stark Entreprise. Même si son amie était la PDG de la société, Tony gardait un droit de regard important et sa présence restait obligatoire dans certain cas d'extrême nécessité. Alors qu'il était au lit, en la douce compagnie de ses oreillers et de Steve qui l'avait couché de force à deux heures du matin.

\- Soit dit en passant, un bon souvenir, bien qu'il ait été kidnappé dans son atelier puis trimballé comme un vulgaire sac de ciment sur l'épaule du soldat. Heureusement, celui-ci voulut bien passer la nuit dans son lit en compensation, ce qui valait bien ce genre de désagrément. Le réveil par la sonnerie stridente (oui, encore) lui donna donc des envies de meurtre, d'autant plus violentes que Steve, tout ensommeillé, s'obstinait à le retenir d'un bras autour de ses hanches. Les remontrances de Pepper à travers le haut-parleur eurent raison de lui et il dut se résoudre à se lever, laissant son blond à la bouille de chien battu seul dans son lit. Un vrai crève-cœur. –

La réunion fut aussi barbante et horripilante que prévue. Mais trois fois plus longue qu'escomptée. Quatre longues heures de détresse émotionnelle au compteur. Au moins la rousse le gratifia-t-elle d'un grand sourire, de remerciements et d'un beignet, amplement mérités aux vues de son immense sacrifice. Puis sa flamboyante collègue le laissa, sans un autre mot, pour s'en retourner dans son bureau. Tony en fut vexé, un peu peiné aussi. Mais comme à son habitude, il mit de côté son amertume, déjà tout guilleret à l'idée de retrouver son Stevounet.

Sauf que loi de Murphy oblige, il n'en était qu'au début de ses peines. Un essaim de secrétaires, d'agents de la comptabilité, de chercheurs, se lança à ses trousses, trop content de voir leur ancien chef qui avait encore un tas de paperasses à signer. Pris au piège dans ses propres locaux, il passa les deux heures suivantes, en patron modèle qu'il n'était plus et qu'il n'avait jamais été, à remplir des papelards. Avec un simple sandwich pour accompagner la montagne de document à traiter. Une horreur ! C'était bien pour cela qu'il ne mettait jamais -au grand jamais !- les pieds dans ce bâtiment maudit, sans une excellente raison (ici les menaces de représailles de sa chère amie). Tout juste eut-il le temps d'envoyer un SMS désespéré à Steve pour le tenir au courant de sa prise d'otage.

« Je suis coincé. Ne m'attend pas pour déjeuner. -12h37 »

« Les secrétaires me font peur. Je crois que l'une d'elle prévoit de me poignarder avec son crayon. -12h54 »

« Viens me chercher ! Si ce ne sont pas eux qui m'achèvent, je les étouffe un par un avec leurs papelards. – 13h15 »

« Je suis en détresse, que Captain America vienne à ma rescousse ou je fais un malheur ! 13h38 »

« Tu boudes ? – 14h02 »

[Vous avez un SMS] « Excuse-moi Tony, je suis occupé. Bon courage, on se voit ce soir. - 14h20 »

« Ok, à ce soir. – 14h22 »

Le pire, ce fut de voir passer Pepper devant la baie vitrée de la salle où il était retenu, qui lui lança un grand sourire. La mégère ! Sûr qu'elle était le cerveau derrière ce piège ! Elle devait sûrement se venger des années passées à faire ce boulot ingrat. Ce que Tony pouvait comprendre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de râler.

A quinze heures passé, il put enfin fuir la tour de la terreur et s'offrir un café au bar de coin. Café qui finit sur sa chemise, puisque le serveur n'avait pas pu mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'emmêler les pinceaux dès qu'il eut reconnu le milliardaire. Passablement énervé, il était sorti, sans sa boisson magique. Juste au moment où une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur New York, alors que, bien sûr, il était toujours garé dans le parking de la tour, à une dizaine de minutes à pied d'où il se trouvait. Ça lui apprendra à vouloir respirer le bon air pollué de la grosse pomme. Le temps qu'il arrive à son véhicule, il était trempé comme un soupe, si bien qu'il ruina le cuir de sa banquette. Et tout ça sans un message de son cher et tendre, ni de Rhodey, ni de sa Pepper, alors que les réseaux sociaux regorgeaient de petits mots doux à son adresse. Journée de merde.

Traverser la ville, sous la pluie digne du déluge, ne fut pas non plus une partie de plaisir. Sans compter l'accident provoqué par un Spider-man très en forme, qui arrêta un fourgon volé en plein milieu de l'avenue. L'araignée passa devant son pare-brise sans même le voir, trop occupé à ficeler les malfaiteurs. Au moins Tony n'aurait-il pas à enfiler son armure. Il resta coincé là, encerclé par une mer de voitures aux klaxons apparemment bloqués, sans pouvoir bouger d'un pouce. S'il ne pleuvait pas à verse, que sa voiture n'avait pas été si jolie et si chère, il serait rentré en volant, laissant son carrosse en plan au milieu des embouteillages. Ce n'est qu'une longue heure plus tard, seulement rythmée par AC/DC à un volume indécent pour calmer ses nerfs, que les policiers arrivèrent à relancer le trafic. Il parvint à se faufiler sur une rue transversale, un peu moins engorgée, mais mit tout de même trois bons quarts d'heure pour faire les sept kilomètres séparant le siège de la société de ses appartements.

Et le voilà donc, dix-huit heures passées, son costume ruiné, sa bonne humeur envolée, à maugréer contre le sort dans son ascenseur.

La porte émit un chuintement mécanique et s'ouvrit sur leur spacieuse pièce à vivre. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Le salon était sans dessus dessous. Le canapé en bataille, les coussins jetés aux pieds des fauteuils, la moquette retournée aux angles. La télévision allumée sur une chaîne de dessins animés bourdonnait en fond sonore sans personne pour la regarder. Sur les meubles bordant les murs, certains bibelots - soit disant artistiques et que Tony gardait plus pour la galerie que par goût personnel- avaient été déplacés, tout comme les quelques cadres photo où souriaient encore sa mère, son père, Rhodey et Pepper bien sûr, et où trônaient maintenant les plus jolis croquis de Steve. La baie vitrée entrouverte laissait filtrer le bruit atténué de la circulation en contrebas, le tambourinement de la pluie et l'odeur de l'asphalte humide. Tony s'avança au milieu de ce capharnaüm qui ressemblait bien peu aux habitudes de son compagnon. Il écarta du pied un coussin, serpentant entre les sachets de chips vides, les canettes de bière et de soda, pour atteindre le centre de la pièce. Il avisa sur la table basse une dizaine de verres, abandonnés là et encore à moitié plein.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait invité personne et Steve ne lui avait annoncé aucune visite. Pas le moindre bruit dans l'appartement. Soit son ami lui faisait des cachotteries, soit des intrus s'étaient offert une petite sauterie pendant son absence et s'étaient volatilisés depuis. Chose assez improbable, puisque le super soldat était à la maison et que son IA l'aurait immédiatement prévenu au plus petit signe suspect. Tout de même sur ses gardes, il déploya son gantelet contenu dans sa montre et se dirigea vers la pièce suivante, la cuisine.

La porte était fermée, ce qui était assez rare, puisque Tony avait vite appris que son ami n'appréciait que très peu les espaces clos et exigus.

-Le blond lui avait expliqué, après un énième cauchemar, que les pièces trop étroites lui rappelaient l'avion, l'emprisonnement sous la glace, la sensation d'asphyxie qui lui avait broyé les poumons avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse pour les soixante-dix ans à venir. Face à cette confidence, Tony n'avait pu que le serrer dans ses bras et lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, accroché à son maillot comme on s'accroche à la vie. -

Et même si la cuisine restait une grande pièce, le brun avait pris le pli de ne plus clore la moindre porte. Il se plaça derrière celle-ci, épiant le son le plus tenu. Rien. Il entrebâilla le battant, sans provoquer aucune réaction. Il ouvrit alors en grand le panneau de bois, le répulseur prêt à tirer. Toujours rien, si l'on omettait la tornade qui s'était déchaînée dans la cuisine. Il y en avait absolument partout. De la farine, sur le plan de travail, sur le sol. De la pâte visqueuse gouttant des ustensiles balancés à la va-vite dans l'évier, au fond des saladiers, et qui tâchait aussi les meubles. Des casseroles maculées de sauce amoncelées sur les plaques à induction. Le four encore chaud, mais vide. Sans parler des coquilles d'œufs, épluchures, et autres restes abîmés de légumes, éparpillés sur chaque surface plane de ce champ de bataille.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, Steve ? murmura pour lui-même l'ingénieur, ébahi devant la scène.

Il fit le tour de la pièce, puis en sortit, toujours aussi perplexe. Bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se tramait, il entreprit d'inspecter chaque recoin de son appartement. Les chambres, vides. Salle de bain, vide. La grande salle à manger, encore vide. Il vérifia toutes les pièces, aucun signe de vie.

-Steve ? Steve où es-tu ? appela-t-il, sans réponse.

C'était franchement inhabituel. Son blondinet n'avait pas quitté la tour depuis des mois et voilà qu'il était introuvable ! Peut-être qu'il lui était bien arrivé malheur. Peut-être qu'il y avait une faille dans le système, que son programme de surveillance, qui ne pipait mot depuis son arrivée, avait été infiltré par un virus. Que le soldat avait été enlevé parce que les agresseurs étaient en surnombre. Et que c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait reçu aucun message dans la journée, que la cuisine n'avait pas été nettoyée après utilisation. Malgré l'aspect hautement improbable de sa théorie, Tony sentit une insidieuse vague de panique lui lécher les tripes. Merde, ce n'était pas le moment ! Essayant de garder son calme et en désespoir de cause, il interrogea son IA.

\- Tuesday, où est Steve ?

-Je ne peux vous le dire, répondit la voix électronique.

L'ingénieur soupira de soulagement. Si son programme réagissait, tout allait bien. Tuesday l'aurait prévenu dans le cas contraire. Obligatoirement. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre, alors qu'il peinait à enregistrer les paroles de l'IA.

-Comment ça tu ne peux pas ? Depuis quand fais-tu dans l'insubordination ? s'énerva-t-il. Je te déprogramme illico si tu ne me réponds pas !

Après d'affreuses secondes de silence durant lesquelles il songea à réutiliser les puces de son IA pour améliorer le micro-onde, celle-ci consentit à obéir.

-Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de gagner le salon, monsieur.

-Le salon ? Mais j'en viens du salon ! bougonna l'ingénieur, en retournant tout de même sur ses pas par acquis de conscience.

-Surprise ! s'exclama un peu faiblement Steve, alors que l'ingénieur passait le seuil.

Tony resta abasourdi devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Aux côtés de son blond, des personnes qu'il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt. Il remarqua tout de suite sa flamboyante Pepper, qui lui adressa un petit signe de la main, la mine contrite. Près d'elle Rhodey, bien sûr, qui semblait se moquer de son air ahuri. Et là commençait la vraie surprise. Bruce et son éternel demi-sourire. Natasha, les yeux pétillants malgré son visage qui se voulait neutre. Clint, qui feignait de regarder les photographies au mur. Vision, au bras de Wanda, légèrement en retrait mais qui lui souriaient tous deux, un peu gênés. Tous trempés, et tenant chacun un plat protégé de la pluie par un couvercle.

-Vous étiez sur le balcon, remarqua Tony en essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance.

-Bien vu, Sherlock, répliqua aussi sec Barton, un grand sourire lui mangeant le visage.

-On trouvait qu'il faisait un peu chaud, alors on a pris l'air, commenta l'espionne, du ton le plus sérieux de son répertoire.

\- Désolé pour l'état de la cuisine, j'étais censé te retenir plus longtemps dans nos bureaux, pour laisser à Steve le temps de tout préparer. Mais tu t'es échappé plus vite que prévu ! finit par lui expliquer Pepper, devant la mine perplexe de son ancien patron.

-Vous comprendrez pourquoi je ne voulais rien vous dire, enchaîna laconiquement Tuesday.

Tony ricana, encore sous le choc de la découverte. Il se tourna vers Steve, qui était sagement resté à l'écart, pour le laisser découvrir sa petite surprise.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, lui souffla-t-il, les yeux pleins de tendresse, alors que l'ingénieur se rapprochait de lui avec empressement.

Sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer plus, le brun lui saisit le visage pour venir claquer un baiser sonore sur les lèvres. Fier comme un paon, il se détourna ensuite de son compagnon, pétrifié de gêne et de plaisir mêlés, pour faire face à ses invités. Il détailla avec amusement le visage ahuri de Wanda, celui interloqué de Vision, l'air hilare de Clint qui se retenait de rire à gorge déployée et celui plus discret de Bruce (que plus rien ne choquait venant de son ami), et les mimiques entendues de Pepper et Rhodey (à qui il avait laissé sous-entendre ce qui se construisait entre lui et Steve) ainsi que de Natasha (qui, il ne savait comment, avait l'air de s'en douter).

Sans même tenter de cacher sa joie, il laissa un immense sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres et claqua des mains.

-A table ?

Sa journée n'était, finalement, pas si misérable que ça.

 **Prompt utilisé : Personne 1 rentre chez elle après une très dure journée de boulot. Elle trouve sa maison sans dessus dessous et la cuisine qui a dû être traversée par un tsunami. Personne 2 (petit ami), absente au moment du retour, a voulu lui faire une surprise pour son anniversaire mais a un peu raté son coup.**

 **Voici le lien (remplacer les « * » par des « / ») :**

https:** fanfiction (mettre un point) net

*s*12530317*1*Liste-de-prompts

 **Bon maintenant que les Avengers sont à la maison, je vais pouvoir conclure. Et il y aura surement un épilogue. Sauf si je m'égare encore xD**

 **Gros bisous à vous !**


	17. Joyeux anniversaire!

**Hello !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre, suite directe du précédant.**

 **Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses qui me mettent du baume au cœur, et à ma formidable béta, Nathy, je vous aime 3**

 **Bonnne lecture !**

L'homme appuya sur la sonnette, rabaissant la visière de sa casquette sur son visage éclairé par la façade de l'immeuble. Une voix électronique lui répondit.

\- Résidence Stark, bonsoir. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Rogers m'attend, grommela-t-il, en vérifiant qu'il était bien seul sur le trottoir.

Un point lumineux apparu au-dessus de la porte alors que l'IA passait au scan l'homme, pour s'assurer de son identité puisque le mystérieux inconnu n'avait pas daigné la décliner.

-Veuillez entrer, Monsieur.

La porte émit un petit bip et s'ouvrit devant le visiteur. Celui-ci s'engouffra sans attendre à l'intérieur, heureux de quitter la rue et ses potentielles caméras, maintenant qu'il se faisait passer pour mort. Il se dirigea sans hésitation vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, celui des appartements du propriétaire.

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. À vrai dire, l'appel de Steve l'avait beaucoup surpris. D'abord, l'ancien agent du Shield ne possédait, aux dernières nouvelles, pas ses coordonnées. De plus, s'il savait que le Captain s'était installé à la tour Stark, il ne pensait pas que les deux hommes se seraient si bien rabibochés. Et pour cause, la dernière fois qu'il avait été en contact avec l'ingénieur (sur un réseau sécurisé, pour éviter toute fuite), il avait cru comprendre que les choses commençaient à peine à s'arranger. Malgré les paroles encourageantes de Tony, il se doutait que de nombreux non-dits restaient en suspens, et que c'était bien pour cela qu'Iron man voulait, à ce moment, réunir l'équipe. Depuis il n'avait plus reçu de nouvelles, et supposa que les deux chefs des Avengers n'avaient pas su se mettre d'accord. Alors, quand il avait décroché son téléphone en voyant le numéro de Stark s'afficher, entendre la voix de Steve l'avait décontenancé. La proposition qui suivit encore plus. Il avait pourtant accepté l'invitation, curieux et surtout désireux de relancer l'initiative Avengers (et de revoir ces personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier, à son corps défendant). Le monde avait toujours besoin de ses héros, même si certains continuaient de s'en méfier et de les percevoir comme une menace.

L'ascenseur tinta et ouvrit grand sa porte coulissante sur l'étage souhaité. L'homme fit un pas dans l'appartement, sans s'étonner du désordre régnant dans la grande salle à vivre. Les canettes vides, paquets d'amuse-gueule éventrés, verres éparpillés… Quoi de plus normal pour la circonstance ? Il se dirigea vers une porte, derrière laquelle tintaient des bruits de couverts et de rires, signes d'un repas festif. Il n'eut pas à aller plus loin que Steve arrivait déjà à sa rencontre, un torchon en main, sortant vraisemblablement de la cuisine.

-Content de vous voir, Fury ! le salua-t-il, en lui tendant la main.

Nick la saisit, lui aussi heureux de voir un visage amical et, pour une fois, hors d'une situation de crise.

-Bonsoir, Steve, désolé du retard, vous savez ce que c'est, voyager dans l'anonymat…

-Aucuns soucis, vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dessert. Pour le reste, je suis désolé, mais Clint a déjà tout englouti ! plaisanta le grand blond.

Son ancien supérieur le détailla, surpris de constater à quel point le soldat semblait parfaitement à son aise. Il rayonnait même, et Fury ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu l'air plus heureux.

-Comment ça se passe ? Il y a-t-il des… tensions ? questionna-t-il, inquiet du bon déroulement de la soirée.

-Ah ça, venez le voir par vous-même ! se contenta de répondre Steve, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

Intrigué, Fury le suivit à travers le salon, qui résonnait des bruits venant de la salle à manger. Quand il entra dans la pièce, la scène le saisit.

Clint lançait de la mie de pain sur un autre homme en face de lui (le colonel James Rhodes lui apprit sa mémoire), qui lui renvoyait des boulettes provenant des serviettes en papiers, sauvagement mises en pièces. Il remarqua la jeune demoiselle brune (Wanda Maximoff, se souvint-il), qui secondait distraitement l'archer en faisant barrage de sa magie, bien plus intéressée par les autres femmes de la tablée. À ses côtés, Natasha et Mademoiselle Potts, imperturbables, entretenaient la conversation. Aucun homme – gamin ? - attablé ne prit le risque de les viser, ce que Fury ne pouvait qu'approuver. Son ancienne agente pouvait être aussi létale que l'arachnide lui donnant son titre, et aucune personne sensée ne devrait lui tenir tête. Et, à ce que l'homme en savait, la flamboyante directrice de _Stark industrie_ avait elle aussi assez de caractère pour défier quiconque oserait l'importuner (et le renvoyer dans les cordes). Il fallait bien ça pour supporter Tony-emmerdeur-Stark.

À l'autre bout de la grande table, trônait le chef de la maisonnée. Bruce avait fini par tirer sa chaise près de lui et les deux scientifiques semblaient en grande discussion à propos d'il ne savait quelle théorie. Ils parlaient vivement et à grand renfort de gestes, renvoyant à l'occasion certains projectiles venus les atteindre, ce qui ne les empêchait pas le moins du monde de causer.

Un étrange homme, à la peau rouge et verte attira son regard. Il l'identifia comme Vision, la création involontaire de Tony et d'Ultron, aidés par le marteau de Thor. Tout comme pour la Maximoff, il avait appris l'existence de cette personne hors du commun à la fin de la bataille de Sokovie. En face de Wanda et Clint, il aidait le soldat en propulsant d'autres projectiles. De temps à autres, il interrompait les scientifiques - sans pour autant cesser son canardement - pour obtenir une précision, voire les contredire, ce qui horripilait prodigieusement l'ingénieur qui ne pouvait que gesticuler plus pour faire entendre son avis.

Qui aurait pu le croire, après la catastrophe survenue quelques mois auparavant ? Pas un an ne s'était écoulé depuis le conflit entre les membres du groupe et les voilà tous réunis et attablés autours des principaux opposants ! Fury en resta coi quelques secondes, juste assez longtemps pour se faire remarquer par les convives. La salle se tut, surprise, avant d'éclater à nouveau en une multitude de réactions.

Clint et Natasha se levèrent et vinrent immédiatement le saluer avec chaleur.

\- Ravis de vous voir ! s'exclamèrent-ils, presque à l'unisson.

L'archer lui donna une accolade enjouée et son amie vint même déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Directeur Fury, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, le salua Pepper qui avait suivi le mouvement.

Elle lui serra élégamment la main avant de se décaler, laissant place aux suivants. Bruce lui tendit aussi la main, toujours aussi poli, mais distant. Fury ne s'en formalisa pas, le médecin ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné la cage pour Hulk, même si leurs rapports s'étaient améliorés depuis. Vieille défiance sans doute. Derrière lui approchèrent Rhodes, Vision et Wanda, qui lui offrirent aussi une poignée de main.

\- On ne vous savait pas en ville, remarqua Tony, qui s'était enfin avancé vers son nouvel invité.

Il lui sera aussi la main, un grand sourire sur le visage. Fury le passa rapidement au crible de son regard. Il avait l'air étrangement… Bien. Reposé, moins de cernes sous ses yeux rieurs. Le sourire plus franc aussi. Une attitude qu'il qualifierait d'épanouie. Vraiment surprenant quand on connaissait son tempérament explosif, son passé quelque peu traumatisant et les tendances autodestructrices qui en avaient découlé. Peut-être que la présence de Rogers avait eu une bonne influence sur lui…

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ! Asseyez-vous, nous allons vous trouver un verre et une assiette, lui-proposa-t-il en désignant d'un large geste de la main la table encombrée de bouteilles et de vaisselle.

Tout le monde retourna à sa place, reprenant une conversation plus générale, tournant principalement autour de Fury. Dès que Tony, le dernier encore debout après avoir placé son invité sur une chaise vide près de Rhodes, fut assis, les lumières s'éteignirent. Entra alors Steve, qui s'était éclipsé pendant les retrouvailles. Dans ses mains trônait un grand gâteau au chocolat, qui semblait fait-maison, égaillé de bougies multicolores. Il entonna un « joyeux anniversaire » un peu enroué par la gêne d'être le seul à chanter, que les autres reprirent bien vite, en une allègre symphonie de fausses notes. Tony, au bout de sa table, ne disait rien, les yeux vissés dans ceux du blond qui avançait vers lui. Un sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, à peine prononcé, comme s'il craignait de dévoiler sa joie devant un simple dessert. Une fois le plat posé devant lui, ses prunelles luirent suspicieusement à la lueur des bougies, illusion qu'il chassa bien vite en baissant le nez pour souffler les traîtresses. Les convives battirent des mains, en public bon enfant. Les applaudissements reprirent de plus belle quand Tony se retourna vers Steve, installé sur la chaise vacante à côté de lui, et lui saisit le menton pour lui baiser les lèvres. Un grand flash illumina la pièce, et tous se retournèrent vers sa source.

\- Je vous ai eus ! s'exclama un Clint très fier de lui-même, son portable entre les mains.

\- Du moment que tu n'envoies pas la photo au _Daily Bugle_ , je m'en fiche, rétorqua aussi sec Tony, pas décontenancé pour un sou.

\- Par contre, tu pourras nous la donner, ajouta Steve, avec le ton d'un homme qui ne se sent plus de joie mais essaye encore de le cacher, par pudeur.

\- A une seule condition, intervint Natasha, impérieuse.

\- Laquelle ? s'enquit Tony avec un sourire coquin. Si tu veux des faveurs, il faudra d'abord négocier avec Ste-Aie !

Il se frotta le front et le flanc, fusilla Steve des yeux pour son coup de coude et Clint pour la boulette qui l'avait violemment atteinte au visage.

\- Je ne faisais que proposer, bougonna-t-il, sous les rires amusés de la tablée.

\- Que veux-tu, alors ? finit par demander Wanda, curieuse de connaître le tour de malice de la belle espionne.

\- Je veux savoir comment vous avez conclu, tous les deux, exposa-t-elle en pointant du doigt les tourtereaux.

À ces mots, Rhodes siffla entre ses doigts, bien content de voir son ami dans l'embarras, chose assez rare. Tony, en effet, questionnait son blondinet du regard, ce dernier semblant bien peu enclin aux confidences. La clameur monta, soutenue par les applaudissements de Wanda (qui ne crachait jamais sur une histoire croustillante), Clint hilare, et même Bruce, entraîné par l'ambiance festive. Pepper, un peu en retrait, ne faisait que regarder avec un léger sourire, tout comme Vision.

Fury contempla la scène, estomaqué malgré son visage neutre. Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Steve Rogers en couple avec Tony Stark. Rien que l'énoncé sonnait grotesque. Et pourtant, à voir leurs visages rayonnants, quoiqu'un peu rouge pour le Capitaine, le résultat ne semblait pas si mauvais. Un fin sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux pour eux. Et confiant pour le futur des Avengers.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire… tenta Steve, peu enclin à étaler sa vie privée, même devant ses amis.

\- Oh, Stevie, tu me blesses là ! Bien sûr qu'i dire ! le coupa son compagnon, un air canaille sur le visage.

Victorieuse, Natasha se pencha sur la table, prête à entendre les confidences, alors que Steve se rencognait dans son siège et craignait le pire. Le silence se fit, l'attention générale portée sur Tony.

\- C'est bien simple : je m'ennuyais.

Si Vision avait eu des sourcils, il les aurait froncés comme l'ensemble de la tablée, tous un peu surpris par cette déclaration.

\- Sérieusement Ton-

-Shh, laisse-moi finir, Barton. Donc je m'ennuyais. Et Steve m'avait laissé ce téléphone du siècle dernier – un mobile à clapet, sérieusement, je me suis presque senti insulté – donc je l'ai appelé. Et il devait s'ennuyer aussi puisqu'il rappliqua, quoi, 3 jours plus tard ?

-Une semaine, corrigea machinalement le susnommé.

\- Une semaine plus tard donc, à la Tour.

Il s'arrêta un instant, ménageant son effet. Seul le blond, occupé à distribuer des assiettes garnies du dessert, bougeait encore, les autres suspendus aux lèvres de l'orateur.

-Et ensuite ? le relança Bruce, malgré tout curieux, récoltant au passage un regard réprobateur de Steve.

\- Ensuite mon charme légendaire fit son effet ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Et c'est tout ? s'étonna Wanda, frustrée, alors que les yeux toujours accusateurs s'attaquaient maintenant à elle.

-Franchement, Tony, tu m'as habitué à plus de détails, argua Rhodey, clairement amusé par la situation.

\- Que veux-tu savoir de plus ? demanda-t-il, mimant un profond étonnement, la tête penchée sur le côté.

\- J'espère que tu lui as fait le grand spectacle à la Stark au moins! continua son ami.

Pris dans son jeu de taquineries, il ne vit pas Pepper légèrement se rembrunir et s'adosser plus fortement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Tony, qui lui n'avait pas cessé de surveiller du coin de l'œil son ancienne compagne, le remarqua.

-Un restaurant, leur apprit Steve avant que l'autre ne puisse trouver une réponse qui ne blesserait pas son amie.

Le brun grimaça légèrement, et lui envoya un regard qui se voulait repentant. Pepper lui sourit en retour, d'un sourire un peu éteint même si elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle aimait de tout son cœur son ami, et était formidablement contente de le voir heureux, mais une part de regret subsistait. Restait toujours en elle cet ancien espoir de faire le bonheur de Tony, son Tony. Et celui-ci le savait.

-Et la magie opéra, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, fin de l'histoire ! se dépêcha-t-il d'achever, sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

Clint, Wanda et Rhodey se plaignirent pour la forme, mais n'insistèrent pas plus, sentant un léger malaise qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver planer dans la conversation. Plus observatrice, Natasha intercepta ses œillades avec sa voisine de table, et comprit sa manœuvre.

-Bien, ça me va. Clint, tu pourras lui envoyer la photo, conclut-elle, catégorique.

Un petit silence suivit ses paroles, avant que Barton ne se saisisse d'une bombe de crème fouettée posée sur la table pour en asperger copieusement Wanda. Les hostilités ainsi relancées, l'incident fut enterré, chacun essayant de se protéger des assauts de l'archer fou, bientôt secondé par Tony.

La soirée se finit dans cette même ambiance joyeuse, chacun oubliant pour quelques heures tous les problèmes les ayant séparés. Ce n'est qu'à deux heures du matin, quand les bâillement se mirent à remplacer les rires, qu'ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter de la suite des évènements. Pepper et Rhodey s'esquivèrent à ce moment, pour rentrer chez eux. Ils embrassèrent tous deux leur hôte et quittèrent la Tour. Avisant le reste des visages fatigués, Tony claqua ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

-Si vous le souhaitez, des chambres sont toutes prêtes à vous accueillir, proposa-t-il, l'air sûr de lui.

Ses convives se lancèrent quelques regards incertains. Rester ? Ne serait-ce pas abuser de l'hospitalité alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas expliqués ?

-Avec plaisir, Tony, répondit sans ambages Bruce, peu concerné par le conflit.

-Ta chambre n'a pas bougé, lui indiqua son ami, heureux de voir qu'au moins, il n'aurait pas perdu son frère de labo'.

Il se tourna vers Natasha, qui hocha la tête pour toute réponse, avant de s'éclipser à la suite de Banner, dans un dernier « bonne nuit » lancé à la cantonade.

-Bon, eh bien, comme c'est si gentiment proposé… Je reste aussi, annonça Clint avant de s'étirer, clairement dans le coltard.

-Je suppose que je ne risque rien à dormir ici, nota Fury, en retour à la mine engageante de son hôte.

Wanda et Clint se concertèrent du regard, puis offrirent un sourire à Tony. La demoiselle lui souffla un merci alors qu'elle le dépassait pour rejoindre le couloir menant aux chambres, les autres hommes sur ses talons.

Ne restèrent dans la salle à manger que les deux habitants à temps complet de la Tour. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Tony vint enlacer Steve, se blottissant dans son giron.

-Une belle soirée… Merci, murmura-t-il.

-De rien, lui répondit tout aussi doucement son compagnon.

-Il faudra leur parler sérieusement, demain, nota-t-il, une note d'anxiété dans la voix.

-Demain est un autre jour. Ce soir tu as autre chose à fêter, rétorqua Steve.

-Une idée pour la suite ? demanda le plus petit en relevant la tête, un air intéressé sur le visage.

-J'ai bien une petite idée… souffla pour toute réponse le blond, avant de le tirer par la main vers leur chambre.

Un grand sourire vint ourler les lèvres de Tony, avant que Steve ne les embrasse. Quel magnifique cadeau d'anniversaire.

 **OoO**

 **Ce chap là m'aura fait douter !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a paru crédible et pas trop idyllique…**

 **Question pour vous : préférez-vous un chapitre assez étoffé pour régler le conflit Civil War, ou passer directement à un épilogue centré sur le couple ?**

 **Dîtes-moi tout !**

 **Tchous !**


	18. Réunion DRH

**Hello…**

 **Oh mon Dieu j'ai honte. Ca fait un mois… Je suis désolée, je n'étais pas chez moi, peu souvent le temps d'écrire… J'espère que vous saurez me pardonner.**

 **Sinon voici le chapitre que l'on m'a demandé, sur les Avengers.**

 **Je ne vous fais pas plus attendre !**

-Bon sang Clint, n'engloutit pas tous les pancakes !

-Natasha, tu me passes le sirop d'érable, s'il te plaît ?

-Ne remet pas la cuillère dans le pot après l'avoir léchée !

-Qui en reveut ?

-Avec plaisir, Steve !

-Eh Vision, tu en as déjà mangé quatre, laisse-nous-en !

-Comme si tu n'en avais pas eu assez, Barton !

Voilà, en substance, ce qui assaillit les oreilles de Tony quand il mit enfin les pieds dans la cuisine. Malgré la grandeur de la pièce, l'espace semblait bondé pour les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil du propriétaire des lieux. Pourtant, n'étaient attablés que les six invités restés dormir et son cher et tendre, occupé à cuire des pancakes.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La nuit avait été courte, mais bonne. Très bonne. Peut-être même un peu trop, s'il prenait en compte les élancements un tantinet douloureux qui lui tiraillaient le bas des reins. En tout cas, cela l'avait laissé dans un tel état de béatitude qu'il avait dormi d'une traite jusqu'à dix heures du matin, sans même entendre son amant se lever.

Comme à son habitude, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la cafetière, évitant par automatisme une fourchette brandie par Natasha dans l'intention de punir un impudent pique-assiette. Il s'arrêta sans être arrivé à la machine à café, confus, quand une tasse toute chaude lévita comme par magie jusque sous son nez. Sans vraiment comprendre, il suivit des yeux la fumée rouge qui semblait retenir le mug, pour remonter à sa source, de jolies mains blanches, gracieuses malgré les nombreuses bagues. Il releva la tête, la lumière se faisant enfin dans son esprit, et sourit à Wanda. Il s'empara de son breuvage, avalant sans attendre une gorgée qui finit de dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil.

C'était à la fois nouveau et familier. Similaire aux scènes quotidiennes d'avant le conflit, inédit puisque l'équipe comptait pour une fois Fury. Une ambiance de franche camaraderie baignait l'atmosphère. La complicité semblait s'être bien vite réinstallée entre les plus vieux membres de l'équipe, et les jeunots s'intégraient sans grande difficulté. Sans surprise, il se rendit compte que tout ça lui avait manqué. Les blagues un peu potaches de Clint, la réserve amusée de son frère de labo', le regard sévère mais empreint d'indulgence de Natasha, celui clairement désabusé de Nick, les yeux tout neufs de Vision, encore innocents et naïfs, et le rire clair de Wanda. Et Steve, au milieu, qui orchestrait la tablée du bout de sa spatule, avec l'aisance d'un chef et le naturel de l'aîné d'une grande fratrie. Tout ce petit monde attablé à sa table, dans sa maison. Une intense sensation de soulagement l'envahit à l'idée que, peut-être, il n'avait tout foutu en l'air. Cette bande d'orphelins tous plus ou moins traumatisés était, à ses yeux, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une famille. Carrément dysfonctionnelle, avec ses disputes, les travers de chacun mais devenue inestimable, parce qu'elle avait le mérite d'exister dans leurs vies. Une famille qui valait le coup d'être reconstruite.

C'est pour ça que deux heures plus tard, à sa demande, toute l'équipe fut rassemblée dans la grande pièce aux cloisons vitrées, qui tenait lieu de salle de réunion.

-Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi nous sommes réunis ici… commença Tony, debout devant la table, en prenant le temps de regarder droits dans les yeux chaque personne assise.

Silence approbateur et mines concernées lui répondirent. Il se tourna vers Steve, lui aussi debout mais légèrement en retrait, cherchant un peu de courage dans sa présence rassurante. Ses talents d'orateurs n'avaient jamais été utilisés à un tel escient, et il fallait bien admettre que les excuses publiques n'étaient pas exactement sa tasse de thé. Ou de café plutôt. Son blondinet lui offrit un sourire encourageant. Il fit à nouveau face à son auditoire. Il fallait bien se lancer un jour…

-Bien, pour être concis, nous nous sommes déjà expliqués Cap et moi.

-On s'en doutait, souligna Clint avec malice, pointant un stylo vers son interlocuteur.

-D'une façon plutôt originale d'ailleurs, se permit d'ajouter Bruce de son ton le plus neutre, malgré son amusement bien perceptible.

-Pas que cela me surprenne outre mesure, ajouta Natasha en inspectant nonchalamment ses ongles. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour…

-Comment ça depuis le temps que « vous vous tourniez autour » ?

-Oh, Steve, franchement, on sait reconnaître un regard énamouré quand on en voit un… glissa l'archer d'une voix mielleuse, jouant des sourcils d'une façon suggestive.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! se récria l'incriminé.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en une attitude enfantine, comme si le rempart de ses muscles pouvait le protéger des insinuations de ses amis.

-Mais bien sûr…. Lâcha Wanda, s'attirant le regard trahi de son ancien chef.

De son côté, Tony contemplait avec surprise son compagnon. Trop obnubilé par son histoire avec Pepper -qui s'échappait entre ses doigts sans qu'il ne trouve comment la retenir- il n'avait jamais rien remarqué de ce que sous-entendait ses camarades. Ce détail entachait sa réputation de bourreaux des cœurs habitué aux parades amoureuses ! Enfin, maintenant qu'il savait, il comprenait mieux la facilité avec laquelle ils s'étaient rapprochés, et pourquoi le blond c'était si gentiment laissé faire. Il regarda son ami tenter de contrer avec gêne les remarques piquantes qu'on lui lançait, imaginant déjà une façon de lui tirer les vers du nez, plus tard.

-Il suffit !

La voix grave et autoritaire de Fury imposa le silence en quelques secondes. Il promena son unique œil sur l'assemblée, appréciant l'obéissance revenue d'un commun réflexe.

-Tony, vous disiez ?

Tous se retournèrent vers le brun, de nouveau calmes et concentrés. Tony se racla la gorge. La partie de plaisir pouvait commencer !

-Donc, de notre côté les choses sont claires…

\- J'ai merdé, tu as merdé, tout le monde a merdé, récita Steve avec malice, le doigt doctement levé à hauteur de son visage, s'attirant des regards surpris de tant de grossièreté venant de lui.

-C'est ça, repris l'orateur, rasséréné par l'intervention de son compagnon. Je crois que nous pouvons assurer que nous voulions tous bien faire… Et que l'on s'est tous trompés dans notre façon de s'y prendre. Se mettre une corde au cou n'est pas judicieux quand des abrutis tiennent l'autre bout de la laisse…

Il dédia une grimace à Fury, qui mieux que personne connaissait ce genre de problème. Natasha opina, aucun n'osa le contredire.

-Je voulais protéger les innocents, éviter les dommages collatéraux, en laissant à l'ONU le soin de diriger nos missions. Finalement, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient bien plus doués que nous…

-Sans parler du temps qu'ils mettent à se décider, souffla Falcon avec irritation. Je déteste l'administration…

Quelques rires s'échappèrent, bien vite tus.

-Partir en guerre contre les Nations Unies n'était pas non plus un excellent choix tactique, concéda à son tour Steve, qui s'était rapproché pour mieux faire face à la tablée.

Il chercha des yeux Wanda, Clint et Falcon, continuant.

-Je vous dois des excuses, je n'aurais pas dû risquer vos vies pour une affaire personnelle, qui n'était pas du ressort des Avengers.

L'assemblé remua, et plusieurs réfutations fusèrent, témoignages de leur loyauté envers le Captain. Le soldat accepta avec gratitude ses marques d'amitié mais n'en revint pas moins sur ses excuses. Il se contenta de se tourner vers Tony pour lui rendre la parole.

-De toute manière le débat est réglé. L'ONU nous a rendu notre liberté, même si, à l'avenir, nous devrions être plus prudents sur le plan diplomatique. Je pense que prévenir les autorités locales avant d'intervenir serait un bon début.

-Tu as bien dit « à l'avenir » ? intervint Vision, toujours attentif aux détails.

Les autres se concertèrent du regard, soupesant l'idée.

-Oui, à l'avenir. J'avais, enfin, nous avions, avec Steve, l'espoir de reformer l'équipe. C'est vrai, nous fonctionnions bien auparavant ! Je pense que le monde a plus que jamais besoin des Avengers. Et si nous repartons sur de bonnes bases, avec plus de clairvoyance, nous pourrons arriver à de grandes choses.

Et voilà, le bon vieux discours fédérateur autour de l'amitié, de l'honnêteté et de la transparence était enfin prononcé. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir tant hésité, car même s'il trouvait ce genre de déclaration plein de bons sentiments ridicule, il se surprenait à en croire chaque mot. Il croyait en l'avenir des Avengers.

-Donc tu veux que l'on recommence, comme avant ? Alors que l'on s'écharpait à la moindre divergence d'opinion ? questionna Clint, dubitatif.

-Le fond du problème venait plutôt de Tony et moi je pense, sans compter le manque de direction forte, depuis la chute du Shield, répondit Steve avec assurance.

Un murmure, ressemblant à si méprendre à un « frustration sexuelle » chuchoté, traversa la salle, sans que personne n'osât rebondir sur l'insinuation.

-Et je pense que maintenant le dialogue sera plus ouvert, argumenta Tony, sans tenir compte de la vicieuse remarque.

-Ou que les disputes se régleront sur l'oreiller, ajouta cette fois tout haut Natasha, avec son sourire en coin qui laissait sous-entendre à quel point _elle savait_.

-Certes, coupa court le soldat, pour éviter toute digression gênante sur sa vie privée.

Sa réponse affirmative s'attira sans surprise le sifflet amusé de Clint et un clin d'œil suggestif de Wanda. Même Bruce ricana, pressentant que son ami passerait peut-être moins de nuits dans son laboratoire, maintenant qu'il avait une bonne raison de se coucher.

-Et puis j'espérais que, peut-être, Fury pourrait nous aider, finit-il, essayant d'ignorer le rictus racoleur de son amant, et la foutue main baladeuse sur son postérieur.

Sa proposition ne passa toutefois pas inaperçue car tous finirent par se tourner vers le susnommé, qui sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Je ne peux pas diriger officiellement l'équipe, puisque je suis mort aux yeux de l'état civil, exposa-t-il. Cependant… Je pense pouvoir encore me rendre utile.

Il sourit, de cette moitié de sourire qui dévoilait son contentement. Tony applaudit brièvement, heureux de retrouver un appui aussi important que l'ancien directeur du Shield. Même si à l'époque ils avaient souvent eu des désaccords, il ne pouvait nier ses qualités de tacticiens, et surtout son habilité à gérer un groupe.

Les autres paraissaient moins sûrs d'eux. Bruce, en particulier, se rencognait contre son dossier, visiblement gêné. L'idée de devoir utiliser à nouveau le monstre, Hulk, ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Natasha posa une main apaisante sur son bras, compatissante. Wanda et Vision se concertèrent du regard. Eux aussi avaient dû se réconcilier après le conflit, comprendre les motivations de l'autre. Pour ces raisons, ils entendaient parfaitement les arguments du couple devant eux. Restait cependant à savoir s'ils voulaient se rengager dans la lutte contre les organisations malfaisantes, ou revenir à la douce vie tranquille qu'ils avaient expérimenté au Wakanda. Clint quant à lui semblait plutôt attendre pour se prononcer. Remarquant l'incertitude de chacun, Tony reprit la parole.

-Je suppose que vous avez tous besoin de temps pour prendre votre décision. Honnêtement, je comprendrais si vous préfériez vous mettre au vert. Sachez seulement que la tour vous est ouverte, qu'importe votre choix, et que Steve et moi serons heureux de vous voir.

-Alors c'est officiel ? Vous vous installez ensemble ? questionna Clint, qui ne savait décidément pas taire sa curiosité (ni répondre dans l'ordre des priorités).

Tony jeta un regard à son compagnon, un peu indécis. Était-ce trop tôt pour dire ça ?

-Étant donné que nous vivons ensemble depuis des mois maintenant, je pense que nous sommes d'ores et déjà installés ensemble, répondit Steve avec assurance.

-Ça c'est bien dit ! acquiesça son amant en lui claquant le dos, en un essai maladroit de cacher sa joie émue derrière son habituelle exubérance.

-Je pense que nous allons en discuter avec Wanda, coupa Vision, toujours aussi terre-à-terre. Mais pour ma part, il me semble que refonder les Avengers est une bonne idée.

-On vous dira ça bientôt, ajouta la demoiselle.

L'incertitude était encore visible sur son minois, mais le petit sourire de connivence partagé avec son compagnon donnait bon espoir.

-Je pense pouvoir venir filer un coup de main de temps à autre… si seulement ma femme ne me tue pas pour ça, finit par répondre l'archer, un air de profonde inquiétude peint sur son visage.

-Je plaiderais ta cause, lui promit Natasha en lui tapotant l'épaule. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te protéger !

-Trop aimable, Tasha, grommela-t-il pour toute réponse.

-Sinon, je pense aussi réintégrer l'équipe. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que Bruce…

-Tony, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, intervint le susnommé, encore crispé sur son siège. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de relâcher Hulk…

Il avisa la mine un peu déçue qu'essayait de cacher son ami, et reprit.

-Mais je pourrais toujours venir te voir au labo', n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai des tonnes de choses à te montrer ! J'ai bien essayé de les expliquer à Steve, mais il ne comprend rien à rien, ce n'est même plus drôle à force, lui répondit l'ingénieur avec enthousiasme, avant de se récolter un poing dans l'épaule.

-Ne fais pas comme si ce n'était pas vrai, Rogers ! s'écria-t-il, pour ne recevoir qu'un air amusé et absolument pas coupable en guise d'excuse.

L'assemblée rit de bon cœur devant ce spectacle, détendant l'atmosphère et chacun se reprit à sourire. Si l'avenir leur était encore incertain, au moins avaient-ils au moins la certitude de pouvoir l'affronter ensemble !

 **Voilà donc pour vous**

 **J'avais un peu peur de faire du tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est beau…**

 **Puis j'ai repensé au futur « Infinity war »,**

 **et je me suis dit que, de toute manière,**

 **l'équipe devra bien se reformer**

 **d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **J'espère vous avoir convaincues,**

 **Et à bientôt (on va essayer cette fois) pour l'épilogue !**

 **Bisous !**


End file.
